


Still You, Always You

by eviesthirlwzll



Series: their twisted happily ever after [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bitter Exes, F/F, F/M, M/M, carlos is our smol bean, mal and evie are still soft gfs, mevie will remain superior, or at least most of them, they said bye auradon, theyre adults now, theyre having war flashbacks most of the time, we stan a harry and audrey friendship, yes all of them broke up, yes i made a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: sequel to "the electronic letter"They've gone out their separate ways but in the end, it's still them.It's still Mal and Evie.New York and Los Angeles didn't do much for them but maybe, when they go back to where it all began, they'll find their happily ever after.
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Ben/Harry Hook, Chad Charming/Li Lonnie, Evie/Mal (Disney), Gil/Jay (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil
Series: their twisted happily ever after [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. • I •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this sequel is dedicated to the ones who really got invested on my first fic. to @Sofialover4 on twt, Descendants here on ao3 (descendants4 on wattpad), malvie4life and auradonprincess :)

Shit. 

The alarm clock blared its incessant noise and Mal found herself furiously making it stop. 

She stares at the time, the bold and red 6:03 AM glaring right back at her as she groans. 

It's been at least two weeks since she had called Uma, her last connection to Auradon. She's bound to pick the Sea Witch up on the airport. God, the bitch just really had to land at seven in the morning, huh?

Evie rolls over to her side the moment she heard the annoying song playing again and again. It was her alarm and sometimes she regrets even saving the song but it's the only way to get her up. 

She stares at the glaring clock, 3:03 AM, it says. She rolls her eyes, standing up and removing herself from her sheets. 

Audrey was landing today. Exactly two weeks since she had called her. "God, Audrey, you really had to choose this time to land, huh?" She mutters to herself before trudging towards her bathroom. 

Mal sat on the waiting area in the arrival section of the airport, reading a can of cola out of her boredom as she waited for Uma. Her phone was already low on battery, so she couldn't use that, she hates reading magazines, she doesn't have paper so why not settle on reading the can of cola she had?

She didn't even notice the three towering figures hovering above her since she was too invested on reading. "Hey, Mal." Uma greets with a smirk. The fairy jumps, finally meeting eyes with not just one but three of her friends. She squints, then frowns. 

"I thought I asked you." Mal points out as she stares at Gil and Jay, both sporting sheepish smiles as Uma shrugs, "Let's just say that they caught me and I couldn't get my way out of it." She answers, pulling the fairy on her feet as she shoved her towards the exit. 

"Can you at least care to explain how they caught you?" She huffs, entering the Uber that was waiting for them, Uma sighs, "Fine."

_Uma slumps back down on the floor, about to shove everything she owned inside her bag. Do they even accept swords at the airport, though?_

_She shakes her head, placing her clothes, her shoes, her undergarments, photos, bags, literally everything she owned in three separate bags. That's when she saw a photo of her and Audrey._

_Right after Mal and Evie left, they saw no point in dating since they too were being separated. If Mal and Evie couldn't do it, how can they? Besides, she wants a fresh start, somewhere far from everything._

_The final item goes inside, zipping the bags and locking it when a knock came on her door. She contemplates on hiding the bag or leaving it but she decided not to, she could just lie, I mean, it's not that hard._

_"What do you want?" She asks as she opens her door, facing Gil who had a huge grin on his face, "Hey! I just finished dinn- is that a bag?" He asks, peeking over her as he notices the pile of bags on her bed, she shakes her head frantically._

_"No... those are sacks?" She asks, mentally slapping herself now that Jay was also here, "What's up?" He asks, placing a small kiss on Gil's lips as he too peeked inside her room._

_"Why are their bags? You're not leaving for Auradon Uni until, never. You're living here." He deadpans, getting Uma out of the way as she inspects the bag. "You're leaving. God, what's up with that? Is it a trend or something?" Jay mumbles as he stares at Uma._

_She began sweating, her palms began feeling like warm wet ham, her hands were shaking and it was visible that she was nervous. So she broke. "Fine, fine! Mal called me, around a week ago. She's in New York, she wanted me to come with her."_

_Jay and Gil stares at her, dumbfounded, "You're going to New York?" Gil asks as Uma nods slowly, sitting on the edge of her bed as the two look at her. "How about Evie? Do you know anything about her?"  
_

_Uma shakes her head, "They really took it hard. I would too, I mean, they've been best friends for years. They never left each other's sides, this is a whole mess for them." She exclaims, a little too much since the two flinched, "This must be a mess for you too. How about Audrey?"_

_Uma scrunches her face together, quickly removing her pained expression as she shakes her head, "We're over. I mean, Mal and Evie can't fix it. How can we?" She shrugs, Jay smiles, "Look, we're coming with you."_

_The sea witch felt her jaw drop, "You what?" She asks, Gil having the same expression, "It's Mal. She's my best friend. Plus, you could bring Gil along because he's your best friend." He smiles smugly, as if he was the smartest person in the room. Uma just sighs, "Fine but don't tell anyone."_

Mal just stares at them incredulously as they dragged their bags inside her two bedroom apartment, it wasn't too big, not too small, just enough. "How the hell can you afford this place?" Uma asks as she plops down on the couch, "I'm going to find a job, dumbass."

"The room on the left is for you two, Uma, you're staying with me." Mal points out, entering the room to separate the two twin beds that came with it. Uma watches the girl as she stops, smiling sadly before doing it again. 

Of course she'd stop. She stares at the bed, remembering it was Evie's idea because it saves space and it gives them bigger room. It was Evie's idea. Evie. 

"You alright there, Mal? You kinda zoned out." Uma tries joking but Mal only huffs, "I'm fine. Anyways, that side's yours. I-I'll check on the guys." She mutters, going past Uma as she moves towards the small balcony, watching the cars a few levels down as she thinks of the love of her life. 

Evie was sat down near the gate, waiting for Audrey to get out as she scrolled on her phone, having second thoughts about contacting Mal when she came across her number. She didn't. She just acted like she didn't see it. 

She was so invested on staring at a photo of a hamster that she didn't even realize that Audrey had went behind her, blowing air on her neck that she jumped, only to be restricted since two guys were on her way. 

"Oh my go- what are _they_ doing here?" Evie huffs exasperatedly as Audrey cackles in laughter, pulling the Villain Kid in for a hug before letting the two face her wrath. "They came along with me." 

Evie just stares at her with her jaw on the floor, "Ho- why- what?" She stammers, just staring at Harry and Carlos as they smiled, "Well, we wanted to see you. We know you took it hard when Ma-" Carlos didn't get to continue when Harry elbows his ribs and Audrey stepping on his foot. 

Evie just smiles sadly, "It's okay. You can mention her." She sighs, still, all the while staring at her friends, "How about we tell ye how Carlos and I got here, aye?" Harry winks, draping an arm around Evie's shoulder as they walked towards the exit. 

_It wasn't that Harry was bad at fashion. No, he was the most fashionable pirate in Uma's crew. Who, speaking of, where the hell is she? He hasn't seen her since dinner._

_He goes around the house, holding two shirts, deciding on what to bring in the Navy when Carlos bumps into him, nose stuck on his phone that he didn't even notice the big pirate walking towards him._

_"He- oh, hi, Harry." He says glumly, now removing his phone as he points at the two shirts, "What's this?" He asks, Harry shrugs, "What was that?" He retorts, pointing at his glum face as Carlos sighs._

_"Jane and I are on a break. She's going to Northern Wei with Lonnie because her mom's going to have a job there." He sighs, his face drooping low while Harry frowns, "Ben and I aren't even talkin' anymore. He's set out to Sherwood yesterday."_

_Carlos laughs dryly, "Guess everyone's breaking up, huh? First it was Mal and Evie who, I have no clue where they are, Jane and I, you and Ben, Audrey and Uma, which, by the way, I guess could help you with those. Whatever your deal with them is." He smiles, pointing again at the two shirts._

_Harry nods, taking Carlos by the arm as he dragged him down two blocks, not answering his questions, just dragging them along as they came across Audrey's little cottage._

_Audrey's cottage that are suddenly locked with the owner hogging bags in the middle of the night. Okay, weird._

_"Love, what the 'ell are ye doin'?" Harry asks as he approaches her, despite the confusion, he helps her with the bags while Carlos just stood there, now holding Harry's clothes, dumbfounded._

_"I'm leaving." Audrey huffs effortlessly as she leans on her bag, Harry raises an eyebrow, "And where will ye go, princess? Aren't ye goin' to Auroria next week?" He asks, arms now crossed on top of his chest as Carlos walks over them._

_Audrey glares at them, feeling a little guilty that they're depriving them of information. She sighs, pulling them both aside. "I'm going to Los Angeles. Evie asked me to." She says slowly, the two gasp._

_"Evie? She's in Los Angeles?" Carlos quips, his heart beating erratically, finally having some information from his best friend. "Yeah. And my flight is in two hours." Audrey nods, he then inches closer, "How about Mal, you know anything about her?"_

_Audrey felt bad when Carlos' face fell when she told him that she has no idea, that's when Harry clears his throat, "Are ye packed, lad, ye know, for Auradon Uni?" Harry asks the smaller boy who only nodded, "Yeah, been for a while. I'm literally repeating shirts."_

_That's when the pirate smirked, "We're comin' with ye." He grins proudly, Carlos needed time to comprehend, but eventually, he did, smiling along, "Yeah. You two would want some company." He winks suggestively at a dumbfounded Audrey._

_"Oh god, Evie's gonna kill me." She mutters once the boys head back to the castle to get their valuables._

"In my defense, they have a point." Audrey pointed out to Evie who only rolls her eyes, "Sure, Auds." She laughs, going down from the car when they arrived at her apartment. 

The sun was just about to rise above them. They managed to lift ten pieces of luggage up the stairs, unfortunately, the elevator was broken so that's bad. 

"Can Carlos and I share a room? Is it okay for the two of you to share?" Evie asks as they enter the two bedroom apartment, Harry nods, "We're all gay anyway." He shrugs, already snooping for some food when Evie began throwing pillows at him. 

"Your door is the one on the right, Carlos, our room is the one across." She announces, not even surprised when the three already rushed towards the rooms, probably to rest. 

She sighs, going towards the little balcony as she watched the sun rise, her head was spinning and her heart was pounding as she read it over and over. Read the email again and again, waiting for it to not hurt. But it still does. 

She really doesn't know what to do now. She knew rent would take a toll on her money so she'd need to have a job. She really doesn't know what to do when Mal isn't with her. It just feels, weird.

Mal watches the New York skyline, now buzzing with life beneath her. She sighs, wondering what she would be doing if she wasn't too late. If she didn't get inside the car. Wondering if she'd still have her blue haired princess beside her. 

Evie was just think the same, her mind always wondering, her brain always creating 'What Ifs' as she thought of Mal. Maybe she'd still be in Auradon, beside her. Just about to wake up, feeling her sniff her hair as she greets her a groggy 'Good Morning.'

They both sigh, staring at the distance. 

And there they were, maybe they weren't beneath the same pink tinted skies with the sun above them but they were underneath the same hazy dream of their past. They were miles away from each other but nonetheless, their hearts were still beating the same. 


	2. • II •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let’s just say this as a looooot of references.

Mal looks up from the counter inside the new coffee shop located just beneath their apartment in New York. Another customer just walked in. And for God's sake she hated this customer. 

"Hi, welcome to Noceur how may I help you?" She asks glumly, not even plastering a fake smile on her face as Uma smirks, laughing a little as she points to the menu. 

"Y'know, Dragon Breath, the usual." The Sea Witch grins as Mal furrows her eyebrows, "What usual? Is it for you and the two idiots we're friends with or you only?" She asks, Uma raises two fingers. 

Mal nods, already taking Uma's money as she made her coffee. 

Ever since they arrived in New York, they all tried to do something on the side just so they could have food on their table. Hence, Mal is a barista. 

They were just finished with their Freshman year, all taking different courses yet still managing to make it through both academically and non-academically. 

Rent really took a toll on their ass, though. Mal's honestly struggling, juggling her projects, job and other things that were going on in her life. 

"I don't understand why you would even drink this, you know. You're weird. Sometimes I question myself to why I'm even friends with you." Mal rambles as she places down the disposable cup in front of Uma, who, in turn, just rolled her eyes. 

"Please, sugar keeps me awake. Unlike you who chug down black coffee and acting like you aren't palpitating." She retorts before turning around, grabbing her backpack and waving at Mal. 

"You're weirdos." She hears one of her usual customers that she had developed a small friendship with, Bucky. His name was Bucky and he had a metal arm. Pretty weird but still. 

"You talk to your cat, Bucky. Just-just finish your coffee this time." Mal answers, wiping the counter as she waited for another customer. 

While Mal was waiting, Uma walked around, weaving through corners and sliding past tourists as she made her way to the club. 

She understands that it's only seven in the evening but clubs in New York get pretty crowded. 

It takes her a while before she enters the usual worn down establishment, yet inside is filled to the brim with neon lights, drinks and slutty classmates of hers. Sometimes she actually feels like she's normal when she's with them. God, tentacles look so much better than tight dresses. 

She walks toward the booth, her usual spot, plugging in her laptop and putting her headphones on. While Mal got a gig at a more quiet and reserved space, she didn't. She doesn't want quiet, she wanted lights and noise and lucky for her, she got it.

"Hey, Uma! Someone wants to enter, they said they knew you." One of the bouncers, Carl, she thinks his name is, yells from the bar. She just furrows her eyebrows yet going to the door nonetheless. 

Gil was there, wearing his uniform as he beamed up at his captain, "Hey, Uma! I was just wondering if you guys had a Pinot Noir in here? We're catering this wedding and you-" 

Uma cuts him off by pulling him inside, dragging him into the bar as he places the money on the counter, the club's barista, John, taking the money and handing the wine bottle to Gil. 

"Thanks, Captain! See you later!" He yells, going back to the car he drove. 

Uma looks at the bar, seeing the usual man with the blonde hair. "You alright there, Barney?" She asks, the man scoffs, "Please." 

"Alright, geez. Hey, John, cut him off." She tells the barista before starting to play the music as the club comes to life. 

Remember when Gil drove to the club in a car? Yeah, about that, remember what Dizzy said? How you can take someone out of the Isle but you can't take the Isle out of that someone? 

Long story short, he used a car parked in the valet which is why he was rushing. Yes, he was completely relieved when he arrived at the restaurant knowing that the owners didn't search for their car. 

He gets inside, taking the bottle and placing it on a tray before letting someone send it off for him. God, he just drove way past the speed limit and didn't get caught, he just used a car from the valet and also didn't get caught and finally, he didn't drop the four hundred dollars worth of wine. 

"Gil, head chef wants to have a word with you!" One of his co-workers, Kyle, he doesn't really know but he looks like a Kyle though, told him as he walks past him. Gil begins to gulp. 

He walks inside the kitchen, seeing it to be bustling with life as everyone moved to have the wedding catered properly and orderly as much as possible. That's when he spots her. The head chef. Christ, Monica Geller Bing. 

"You called for me, Chef?" He asks gently, not wanting the woman to snap at him as he approached, she nods, giving him a knife and an apron. 

"You're on chopping, wear the apron and make it quick!" She yells, immediately going back to what she was doing while Gil recovered from his state of shock. 

It took him a minute but eventually, he wore the apron and started chopping frantically. Different types of cuts, all done precisely. Well, it wasn't a surprise to him because come on, every Isle kid just knew how to handle a knife. 

He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't even realize that Monica was watching him, clearly amazed before it was disrupted by a loud banging sound of the doors opening. 

"Hey, Gil! Can you whip me up some food? Troy Bolton's asking me to get him some." He smiles, leaning on the door. Honestly, everyone at Javu were so used to it by now that they already have pre-made packs for it. 

"Kinda in the middle of something here. Just take the one labelled 'Jay' on the fridge and leave the money here." He tells him, the thief shrugged before leaving the money on the counter and sauntering over the fridge, "Thanks!"

Jay begins to run towards the motorcycle Madison Square Garden owns. He drives and weaves through every car, eventually arriving in the center. 

It wasn't that he had a bad job or anything but he hated most of the people here because they're either too cocky or too self-absorbed. 

He hands the bag of food to the star player of the Los Angeles Lakers as he sits down on the corner, watching grown men dribble a ball and shooting it from a long range. 

He was so used to sticks and shields that sometimes he forgets that other sports exist in the world. 

"Hey, you, the one who got my dinner!" Troy Bolton yells over him with a smile, "Do you play?" He asks, Jay shakes his head, "Not really. I play Tourney, though." He chuckles nervously as the ball gets thrown to his direction. 

With his quick reflexes he catches it, standing up, he tries to dribble the ball and shoot it the way they were doing it. 

Huh, maybe this isn't so bad after all. 

All the way across the country, Evie taps her fingers against the marble counter as she waits for a customer to order. 

She was currently bored out of her mind because the cafe was full so no one was entering. Well, until she raises her head to the chiming of the bell to see Audrey, all tired and sleepy as she sits down in front of the blue haired princess. 

"Coffee as black as my soul." She mutters, casually sliding her credit card which Evie handed to her co-worker, Carlton. 

She walks over to the machines, taking a paper cup and filling it with coffee before placing it down in front of the drained princess. "Sometimes I don't understand why you love your job so much." 

With the sound of Evie's voice, Audrey's head snaps up, muttering a small thank you before chugging down the coffee, she shrugs. 

"I like children, they're adorable. Besides, I'd rather do that than be bored out of my mind." She teases while Evie feigned her hurt, "Excuse me? This job actually helped me a lot. It made me escape your annoying noise with the boys." 

Audrey just flips her off before chugging down the coffee some more. "Look, I gotta go. Just, just leave me some dinner and don't wait up. I have three kids to take care of." She bids goodbye as Evie sighs, guess she's back to reading magazines again. 

Audrey sighs, walking to her bike and riding it, going straight to the direction of the suburbs. 

She was a regular babysitter for some of the folks up there so she knew every path and every trail she could use to get there twice as fast. Sometimes thrice as fast if she isn't mentally exhausted and drained because of their just finished finals. 

She gets there, eventually, just in time to see Mr. and Mrs. Miller leave the house, leaving them in charge of their kids. 

"Hi, weirdos." She greets, plopping down to the chair as the three boys grin at her, "Hey, Audrey!" The youngest and sweetest, Theodore, greets her with a bag of treats. She smiles, "Thanks, Theo. Anyways, hey, Si? Have you finished your homework or do I have to help you?" She asks, glancing behind her shoulder as the eldest of the bunch shook his head. "No, I'm fine!"

She nods, her eyes finally meeting the middle child, Alvin. Who was surprisingly busy playing a video game and is way too invested in it. 

"So, Alvin, no parties tonight?" She asks slowly as the boy shakes his head, not even answering her properly. 

Most of her time there was a breeze until the constant ringing of her phone jolted her awake when she was so close to sleeping. 

"Hey." She mumbles lazily as Harry huffs, "Just a wee question for ye, love, is it bad if a child bites me? Do I 'ave to get vaccinated?" He asks worriedly and Audrey couldn't help but bunch her eyebrows together. 

"Harry, no. Just wash it. If it's so bad that the kid wounded you put a bandaid on it. You're literally older than them." She answers, making the pirate nod and end the call. 

Harry just got off from delivering another pizza. Yeah, that was his job, he's the delivery dude for the pizza place. 

He sighs, pocketing his phone and wearing his helmet before riding his motorbike, driving back to the establishment and ready to take another batch of orders. 

Honestly, he didn't see himself ever doing this when he was in Auradon. Sure, he had no family there but he had everything else. He had a house, a secured job at the Navy, another secured spot at every school and a boyfriend. Yeah, he had a boyfriend there. 

It was actually weird, though, remembering Auradon. Sometimes he thinks that it's just a place of fiction until he sees the scars from his past. Scars from fights, rumbles, everything. 

He arrives at the place, already taking in orders when his phone beeped, he fishes it out, seeing a text from Carlos to hurry up. 

"Ye bloody git, I'm on my way." He mumbles, riding again on his motorbike as he drove towards the mall where Carlos was. 

He arrives there in record time, which was three minutes, dropping the pizza box carelessly as Carlos hands him the payment. "Thanks, Harry. Appreciate what you're doing." 

The pirate just scoffs, "Yer not the one drivin' around Los Angeles in the middle of the fuckin' night. D'you know the amount of bugs flyin' at my face?" He grumbles, taking the slice of pizza Carlos has offered.

"It's because you go way over the speed limit. Now go shoo, I'm busy here." Harry just sighs, shoving the pizza in his mouth before going. 

Carlos stares at the piece of technology in front of him. A laptop. The problem? Keyboard won't work. The other problem? He can't fuck it up because if he does the man who wants it fixed would need to waste a hundred dollars just for an x-ray of it from the original shop. 

Carlos doesn't really talk much in his job except when customers are talking to him. In that case, he's talking right now. 

"Can you fix it quick enough? Not that I'm rushing you but we have this huge summer project that we have to start today." The man pleads carefully as Carlos nods, "I'll get it fixed. Just need to clean it dry and replace something. What school are you in anyways?" 

"Hollywood Arts. I'm really scared of this girl, Jade. If I fuck up she'd actually kill me." Carlos looks up from his job, seeing the small label on the laptop, he figures, the man, Robbie, is actually afraid of this Jade. 

He chuckles, remembering Mal. Huh, Mal. 

"I had a friend in my hometown. She'd burn you alive if you ever so look at her or any of us in a wrong way." He chuckles, his heart feeling a little heavy as he ponders on their memories, all their teeny tiny moments as a family. 

But honestly, though, it was amazing how that got them through. Everything was their problem back then. Electricity, bills, school. They thought it wouldn't stop but eventually, it did. 

They all finished college, found themselves the perfect jobs that they actually like and now, they're far out there, achieving dreams they didn't even know they could achieve.


	3. • III •

**_i'm not alone, it's just me and your ghost._ **  
  
  


Blinding lights and the unwavering beat of music filled Evie's head as she watched the models walk down the runway, all donning her creations. All wearing Evie's Four Hearts.

And okay, maybe it's a little bad that she still uses that but either way it works. Not just with the Core Four, but also with her, Audrey, Harry and Carlos. Their very small dysfunctional family living in Los Angeles.

She watches them proudly as Harry walks on the runway, a perfected walk and a devilish smile etched on his face as he winks and blows a kiss towards Evie, wearing one of her designs proudly as the cameras flashing went ballistic.

Of course they would. Countless rumors of him and Evie dating were endless. Sometimes he even questions himself if he isn't gay enough.

Evie just grins, now smiling as Audrey walks this time, having the same perfected walk and dazzling smile anyone (with the exception of her dysfunctional family) would fall for.

That's when her and Harry stop mid-way, both going down the stage and dragging Evie with them.

"Oh my god, what the hell are you two doing?" She laughs as her two best friends hold her hands, "Givin' the creator their credit." Harry smiles before letting her go and bowing, Audrey doing the same, making Evie laugh at them.

Everyone took their time to clap for the designer, making her grin as she gets off the stage.

She remembers the day her first design was bought by a huge company, slowly, like back home, she made a name for herself piece by piece until she has reached where she is now.

She watches as more models of hers walk on the runway, barely even feeling her phone when it beeped. It was honestly a dream, not just to her but to her friends too because they were here. They finally achieved what they always wanted.

**from: mr ceo**

******_Hey, Evie. So sorry I wasn't able to fly out there tonight, the meeting got pretty late. I'll see you guys soon, love and miss you._ **

She smiles, typing a quick reply to Carlos before pocketing her phone, both Audrey and Harry now joining her.

"Get the plane started, I have to be in Los Angeles as soon as we could." Carlos informs his staff once he enters his private jet, slumping on his seat as he dozed off while watching a movie.

Mal raises her head from the camera, grinning wildly and clapping her hands as the cast cheers, today was the last night of fliming for her latest movie. A musical that's kinda similar to their story.

"We did great!" She grins at her crew as she got off of the chair, only to be pulled into a hug as the cast began thanking her. Tell her this a few years ago, she wouldn't have believed you. All her life she thought she'd be doing something on art, which, honestly, she still is but this was a whole new range for her.

"Look, as soon as we all can, let's go to Gil's but I gotta go, okay?" She smiles before removing herself from the group, entering her trailer where Uma was, grinning from ear to ear as she read the charts.

"I went on number one. Mal, I'm number one!" She exclaims, just loud enough for Mal to jump the moment she held her phone. See, while Gil became the head chef after years of waiting on tables, Uma got a similar path from her first job, along with Jay.

Speaking of, "Come on, we're going to be late." Mal sighs as she enters her car, Uma entering her own before the two begin driving off to Santa Monica.

Uma grins to herself, hearing her voice in multiple radios _and_ inside the awards show. They were just in time for Jay had just been going up the stairs, immediately noticing his two best friends and boyfriend when he was on it.

"The first time I held an MVP trophy, I was in my hometown and it was for a sport so far from basketball. I was just a tenth grader who didn't even know how to be a team player. Anyways, this is, wow. Before thanking the team, I'd like to thank the people who inspired me during my career. "

Gil grins up at him while Uma and Mal just applaud, "This one's for Gil, Mal, Uma," And they expected him to pause, to stop right there but he didn't.

"To the ones who thought I'd forgotten them but really, they're still the most special people in my life, Carlos, Evie, Audrey, Harry, Ben, Jane, Chad and Lonnie." He finishes, not even noticing the frown now etched on the fairy and sea witch's faces.

Uma bites her lip, her heart was pounding and now, she was trying so hard to drown out every beat of her own song which was playing in the background because it reminded her so much of Audrey. 

Mal sits there, frozen, her heart drops to her stomach as he heard her name. The one person she didn't like thinking about, the one who inspired her every character, every line, every dialogue and every movie.

The two look at each other, sharing a look of grief as they both wondered where they are now or where their princesses were and the one they dreaded the most, if they already found another knight to save them.   
  
  


Evie claps her hands together as she watches Audrey and Harry dance a little tipsy in the after party, they looked stupid but they were her stupid friends so yeah, she has to just live with that.

She just stares at them, a little surprised when Harry stops and sends her a boyish grin, taking a glass of champagne and tapping a fork against it to get everyone's attention.

"Just a few words for ye, a toast to Evie and 'er creative mind, without 'er, this would not 'ave been possible!" He smiles, raising his glass while the other do it as well, that's when the three of them create a small huddle, away from everyone else.

"And to the arses that inspired us lot, to Carlos, Ben, Mal, Uma, Jay, Gil and the other fuckers." He says bitterly before walking off, Evie's face fell and so did Audrey's.

Audrey just stands there, frozen. Every little thing was as if it's in slow motion. That includes her heart dropping down to the ground as she excuses herself away from Evie. Not ready to face her past.

Evie heard it, loud and clear, the one name she tried to avoid even in her Spanish class because the name literally means evil. The one name she tried to push constantly at the back of her mind just to forget everything. Every tear, every pang of hurt, every pain, every memory.

The moment they all got home, Gil enters his bedroom, unable to sleep immediately as he stares at his sword, reminiscing about the times that was the one he held and used with such precision instead of a damned knife.

He laughs to himself, remembering how heavy it was the first time he held it but now, it felt like it was the lightest thing to him. The most familiar thing to ever hold.

Just across his room, Jay places his MVP trophy on his shelf, moving away the previous ones he had and keeping it inside the small box under his bed. He furrows his eyebrows, not even realizing that the box held his Tourney gear.

He grabs it, smiling a little as he remembered the first time he played, the first time where he bulldozed Chad on the ground, got himself to hurt their future king, the moments Carlos would hide behind his shield and fit perfectly because he was too small.

Or the moments he and Mal would pass the ball in the middle of the night when they couldn't sleep, the championships they had with their friends cheering on them. He chuckles, "God, didn't knew you were still here." He mumbles before taking it out and replacing the displays on his shelf with his gear.

Directly below him, Uma was in her little studio, not even creating any beats or writing any lyrics, she was just, there. Twirling around on her chair.

She stares at the disc, glaring at her, telling her to open it and pop it on the player. And somehow, she does, taking it from the rack and placing it inside the disc player, putting on her headphones as she listens in to Audrey's voice.

It hurts her, the same way it soothes her. Her body relaxes but her heart rate goes up. It sucks, actually, that the only way she gets to hear her voice was through this when Audrey could listen to her in Spotify on and on again.

She smiles sadly as she opens her phone, taking a look at the random pictures she had with her, she miss her smile, misses her smell, misses her eyes. The awkward hugs they used to share, the more akward first kiss they had and- Uma just misses her. So fucking much.

The moment Carlos enters their home in the hills, all the doors were shut, no one was up and he was alone. Perfect, time to be an angsty man in his very early twenties.

He enters his room, removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, just enough that he sees the necklace. Their necklace.

It was funny, honestly, how he had one too. Jane was trying a duplication spell and it went wrong because instead of having a gold one, it turned black, burned. She thought it was ruined but everything she made was perfect in his eyes,

He removes it, holds it in his hands as he closes his eyes, thinking of what he was doing now if he never left.

Just inside the room beside his, Harry was slumped on the floor, bored out of his mind and restless as he throws a ball and catches it repeatedly, huffing in annoyance when his ring slipped off of his finger.

It actually wasn't his ring per se, it was Ben's. Huh, Ben. The pirate closes his eyes, thinking of those soft chesnut eyes that would always stare at him in awe at every little thing he does, thinking of the adorable squint he does whenever he tries to understand him. Harry sighs, squinting at himself in the mirror, unable to understand himself aswell.

Just inside the room across his, Audrey was busy throwing her pocketknife on the styrofoam wall she had built whenever she's stressed. She breathes out, sitting down in front of the wall as she picks up the knife.

That's when she sees her reflection in the mirror, not even realizing that she was wearing Uma's R.O.A.R jersey. God, she was so tired and tipsy she didn't even notice the blue and yellow vest.

She frowns, remembering all the times she asked Uma for it, eventually getting it before they finally became a thing. The camping trip they had before they went to Scotland.

It was stupid, really, how Mal found herself on their roof, using a little magic here and there for herself. You can't really take that away from her, though.

Evie climbs off of her bedroom window, using the endless fabrics she had from suppliers, she made herself a sturdy rope, one that was able to let her go to the roof.

Both Mal and Evie stare up the same skies and stars, smiling sadly as the both of them held something they kept. Something they held on to when they need something to hold them down. 

Mal leans on the wall of the attic, sprouting above the roof where she sat on, she chuckles to herself, twisting the only remaining piece of Evie she had left.

She stares at the charm bracelet Evie always wore when they were back in Auradon, the one containing every symbol they had. She chuckles, remembering all the times Jay had been scolded for stealing it, forgetting it was Evie's. 

Evie hugs herself, keeping herself from the cold as the blue and yellow letterman enveloped her frame, the scent of strawberries ghosting on it. It was Mal's letterman, the one she kept all these years, the one she held on to. 

They both close their eyes, as if wanting to forget the world even just for a moment as their memories come back. 

_"So, what does Mal Bertha see herself doing after college?" Evie asks as Mal furrows her eyebrows, removing her gaze from the television. It's just been an hour ago since she made some calls to the media, an hour since she asked Evie to be her fake girlfriend._

_The fairy shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe doing a poster for some movie or painting Ben and his future Queen." She answers honestly, not really knowing where she would be a few years from now, Evie snorts, "You'd be a great director."  
_

_"Please, E. Not because I directed that shortfilm for our History of Auradon class means I could be a director." She replies, letting Evie cuddle closer to her side as a jumpscare appeared on the film, "M, you single-handedly maintained a class of thirty. That doesn't even add the morons that we call our friends."_

_Mal stares at her, "E, you were there. You helped me." She smiles, ruffling Evie's hair who only smacked her with a pillow. "Still, you did it amazingly. God, did you even Chad's parents? They cried." Evie smirks while the Dragon rolls her eyes, "They also fell in love but did not even remember what Cinderella looked like."_

_Evie nods, keeping quiet as Mal stares at her, "Do you really think I could do it, though? Be a director? I mean, all my life I thought I'd do art." She whispers, loud enough for Evie to hear above the horrified screams of the character in the telly._

_"Film-making is art, M. You've brought pictures to life, you're just taking that on another level." She answers, now standing up to refill her cup with coffee, Mal nods, "Hey, E? How about you, where do you see yourself after college?"_

_Evie's eyes light up at the question, throwing herself back on the couch as Mal flinches, "Well, I'd probably designing clothes. Maybe even branch out of Auradon. Then, when I'm successful enough, my works would be featured in Fashion Week."_

_Mal smiles at her, "All over the world. Paris, New York, Los Angeles, you name it." She supplies for the enchantress who could only squeal in delight just imagining it, "That isn't far from happening, E. You're literally the best in Auradon already. Just give it some time and you'll be creating clothes on the other side of the world."_

_Evie blushes at Mal's compliment, even blushing harder when Mal holds her hand, "And you know what? I know where to see myself after college now." She smirks, Evie tilts her head to the side, curiosity evident in her eyes._

_"I'd be by your side, watching those models parade around in your clothes." She answers, Evie just shakes her head, "And I'd be by your side at every premiere."_

_"You promise?" Mal teases, putting out her pinky finger as Evie takes it with her own, "Promise."_

_It's safe to say that they broke that promise._

Mal felt tears rolling down her cheeks at the memory, wiping it hastily before breathing out, staring at the charm bracelet. 

Evie didn't even hide her sobs as she stares at the stars, hugging herself closer as she wipes her tears on the jacket. 

"I did it, E. I hope you're proud, hope you saw what I've become. I love you. God damn it, I still do." Mal chuckles dryly to the heavens above. 

"I've done it, M. Just like you told me. I miss you, god, Mal, where are you?" Evie laughs to the moon.

They both get back inside, climbing on their bed and finally, falling asleep with the memories of their past. 


	4. • IV •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe someone else’s happily ever after needs to be sorted before theirs.

**_i don't wanna turn back time 'cause what's another lonely night? i know under these lights i'm good without you._ **

The amount of fabrics, designs, articles of clothing, leathers, threads and bags scattered on the floor of Evie's office was so unbelievable. 

Even she was baffled by the amount of stuff she had to rush just to meet the deadline of fashion week. It's like two weeks away from now but you know, she's suffering. 

She groans, banging her head repeatedly on her desk as the pile of her designs fly away due to the gust of air that blew from the window. "You have got to be fucking kidding me right now." She grumbles, picking them up one by one and finally securing them in a folder before staring at the pile of leather. 

She's one design short and she needs all the remaining material on the floor, she needed to make something up from scraps which, honestly, shouldn't be a problem because she's spent sixteen years of her life doing that but still. 

The process starts with her grabbing a pencil and sketching a body, the same way Mal taught her how to, the same way she still uses today. Honestly, though, Mal deserves a lot of credit for where she is today, she just can't seem to admit it, not even to herself. 

She closes her eyes, trying to think of something, of anything just to get her through the day, just so she could say she's done something because she literally feels like shit. 

Audrey frowns as she sees the mess through the glass panes of her office, her frown deepens when she sees Evie crumpling a paper and shooting it to the trashcan carelessly, yeah, she's not in the best of moods. 

That's when Evie looks up, meeting Audrey's eyes who mentally cursed herself for not turning any sooner, she walks over to the designer, opening the doors of her office and avoiding every obstacle before getting to Evie. 

"Are you busy?" She asks, closing her eyes as she bit on the tip of her pencil, Audrey shakes her head 'No' while muttering it as well. Evie opens an eye, "Would you get us some food?" She pleads, using her puppy dog eyes and pouting. 

"Look, I was supposed to show you a photo of Harry as a turkey not get out. Delivery exists, you know." The brunette huffs as she crosses her arms, Evie raises an eyebrow, "Please? You can't ask for Uber-eats to buy you some chips." She retorts, making Audrey glare at her. 

"Why do I have to do it? Carlos is literally in his room!" She whines, stomping her foot while Evie sighs, "Because he can't be bothered, he just came back from Seattle." Evie reasons out, Audrey pouts, "How about Harry?"

"He isn't here, he has a shoot today, remember? Now would you please be a dear and buy me some snacks just to get me throu- Audrey, don't give me that look, you ate my last stock of Cheetos Puffs." Evie points out, giving her credit card to the princess. 

"Thanks, Auds." Evie smiles sweetly before closing her eyes again as the princess leaves, "I'm buying food worth twenty dollars!" She calls out before slamming the door and entering her car. 

Mal stares at her laptop, pressing the space key way too much. She was tasked to do a character for another movie, accepting it without hesitations and regretting it now. 

She's been staring at the blank slate for a complete hour now and honestly, she knows she looks stupid but she just can't help it, you know? 

"God, I really just happen to be so fucking impulsive, huh?" She mutters to herself before standing up, taking her History of Auradon textbook that she managed to bring in New York and here in Los Angeles, flipping over it frantically. 

She doesn't even realize that there were tons of notes in between the pages, some test answers, some key notes and some absolutely stupid things that could've gotten her in trouble. 

_**im about to kms if i hear the word clash again.** _

She reads the note over and over again before finally taking some tape and sticking it on her board of ideas. Again, she stares at her blank document, still no ideas hitting her. 

Uma peeks her head on the door, knocking on the wood to get the fairy's attention, which she did get except for the fact that she didn't look up, way too focused on the dinosaur game when your internet gets cut off. 

"I'm off to the store, you need anything?" She asks, welcoming herself to Mal's den that surprisingly is very clean and orderly. Well, that's new. 

"You can get me some inspiration and my will to live." She mumbles glumly while Uma just scrunches her face, unaware of what the fuck is happening to Mal to make her act like this. It's like she's this angsty college student again. 

That's when she noticed the textbook in front of her and the note posted on her board, written in Evie's signature blue ink, she frowns, "You can bring anything, literally anything from Auradon Prep and you take that." 

"Yeah, it's helpful. Where did you think I based my characters off?" She asks, eyebrows furrowed as she looks up at the Sea Witch who could only shake her head and go to the board, "And this? Are you about to kill yourself? You can talk to me." 

Mal looks up from her laptop once more, giving Uma a look of disdain before flipping her off, "Please, you wouldn't know if I would. Besides, I literally have something from each of our friends, she doesn't." 

Uma nods, Mal's explanation making sense as she stares at the polaroids. Everyone had something attached to them with the exception of Evie. 

"I'm going, you sure you don't want anything?" Uma asks once more over her shoulder as Mal sighs, "Fine, get me some Cheetos Puffs." Mal waves off, Uma just shakes her head before going to her Jeep. 

She passes by Gil and Jay making out, not even realizing she was there. Well, she doesn't want to see what happens next so of course she hastened her movements. 

God, she'd seen bad things but that would just be wrong.

She drives to the nearest grocery store, putting her hood up to avoid any paparazzi. First, she has to get Gil's eggs. 

Audrey enters a random grocery, putting on her face mask before leaving the car. "So, what can I buy for twenty dollars?" She mutters to herself before taking a basket, already looking around the aisle for food. 

She's probably taken everything she wanted, now it's time for what Evie wanted. 

She moves to the other aisle, searching for the puffs when she found it. 

She takes it, expecting the texture of a plastic bag when she felt flesh, she turns her head to the side, about to tell this person to fuck off in the nicest way possible when the world suddenly stops. 

Uma just stares at the brunette, dropping her hand from the bag and clearing her throat, "Uh, y-you could have it." She mumbles, scratching the back of her neck and looking everywhere else except for her. 

Audrey just watches as the hood finally falls down, teal hair let out from captivity and restrictions. She lets out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding in. "Hey." She says, slowly, not wanting to be aggressive. 

Uma stares at her eyes, feeling like the breath was knocked out of her when she removes her mask. Call it cliche, call it anything you want but that’s exactly what happened.

Audrey was there. Audrey Rose Mountbatten, smiling right at her just like the first time they actually came face to face. 

Just like the first time they even knew the other person existed.

"Hi." She replies, her own smile slowly making its way to her face as she takes the bag, handing Audrey the next one, "Can you get me at least four more bags? I-It's for a friend." She whispers shyly as Uma gives her a look, getting the four bags nonetheless. 

"So, you're here, huh?" Uma asks casually as they both walk towards the register, both taking a lane each, Audrey giggles, "Yeah. I'm here."

It was silent for a moment, just the repetitive sound of the scanner echoing inside the store. Uma doesn't even know what she was doing when she waited for the girl at the end of the lane, offering her a smile, "How about I walk you to your car?"

Audrey was about to reply when a camera flash goes off in the distance, not too near but really, though, with the shutters going on and off and with a hoarde of them, you'd know you're dead. "Or we could run." She whispers, nudging her head to the side so Uma could see.

So they did, the two of them running to their vehicles and driving away, Uma following the other girl as she stops at a coffee shop away from the paparazzi. 

They really don't know what they're doing right now, honestly, all they knew was that they were now seated in a secluded area, drinking coffee just like the old times. Back when everything was simple. When everything was alright.

"It's been what, seven years?" Audrey asks as she sips her latte, Uma nods, "Yeah. Where were you?" She asks, a little uneasy, Audrey shrugs, "Here. All this time I was here. How about you?"

"I was in New York, got a job at the club, led me where I am now." She replies proudly, the princess furrows her eyebrows, "You're a stripper?"

And okay, in any normal occasion or if anyone else had said that, Uma would get mad and not laugh. But it's Audrey, okay? It-It's her. 

"No, no. I actually produce and write music now." She smiles, her smile turning to a grin when her music comes on the radio, "Speak of the devil, that's my song." She winks, making Audrey roll her eyes, "Seven years and still a cocky bitch."

Uma stops smiling, staring at the princess as she folds her arms, "Seven years and still a bitch." 

"Please, the only bitch here is you." Audrey retorts, flipping her hair as Uma scoffs, "Really, princess? What do you do now, huh? Be a bitch?" 

"I'm a model, thank you very much. And yes, I do get to be not just a bitch but be _that_ bitch because I work for my best friend." She sasses back, making Uma smirk, "Seven years and not a thing has changed. Isn't that right?" 

"Yeah. It's weird. I thought we'd be at least a little awkward but here we are already taking jabs at each other." She chuckles, finishing off her coffee as Uma nods, "As much as I love talking to you, there's a paparazzi just outside, I gotta go."

But right before she could walk off, Audrey takes a pen out of her bag and took Uma's arm, writing down something before walking away. 

Uma stares at it, a smile slowly making its way back to her face. 

_**call me when you get the chance :) xoxo auds** _

Evie stares at the drawing, a little progress which was good. That's when Audrey came in, giving her back her credit card and the bag of chips, a smile etched on her face, Evie furrows her eyebrows, throwing a crumpled piece of paper at her when she began staring at the wall ever so dreamily. 

"What's wrong with you, you weirdo?" She asks, a little annoyed and a little curious as Audrey shrugs, "Nothing. I gotta go, good luck on your design, Eves! Love you, bub!" She exclaims, skipping her ass down the living room.

Evie just rolls her eyes, continuing her sketch as she opened her bag of chips.

After a long ass hour and a half of Uma buying chips, Mal suddenly found herself typing away on her keyboard, although, occasionally glancing on the note that was pinned to her board.

“Hey, Dragon Breath!” Uma greets, a huge grin etched on her face as she placed down the bag of chips, Mal frowns, “Did you smoke something? Crack? Is it crack?”

Uma stops her grinning, staring at Mal and hitting her with another bag, “Can I be in a good mood for once without you asking me if something happened?”

Mal shrugs, “Nope, can’t do that.” That was the last thing Uma heard before heading straight to her room.

Mal stares at her work, a lengthy description of a character she wrote after playing the dinosaur game for at least ten times.

“So, basically, she’s a smart, chic girl that never had a boyfriend, or a proper one at least, is an only child, creative, dorky, snorts when she laughs and holy shit.” She pauses, finally realizing what she just wrote, staring back and forth from her laptop to the note.

“Oh no.” She mutters, knowing damn well that yet again, she wrote about the one girl she never knew would inspire her still. Evie.

Speaking of which, she stares at her work, the final sketch finished and completed with notes written on its sides.

Ripped leather, baggy shirt, fitted jeans. Ripped leather, baggy shirt, fitted jeans.

She stares at her sketch again, rubbing her eyes to see it a little clearer.

She groans, just realizing that she drew Mal.

Maybe Audrey and Uma are just a step closer to them meeting.


	5. • V •

Mal doesn't even realize she's been nearly face-palming herself for an entire hour until her work phone rang. Scratch that, it's her other work phone, the one for her photography business. She sighs, answering the call.

"Hey, this is Mal Moors how can I help you?" She asks, swiveling her chair as she waited for a reply, "Hello! Just to confirm, I called the correct number, right? You do photography?" The voice from the other end of the line squeaks out, Mal hums, "Yep."

She could hear the woman sigh from the other end of the line, "In that case, when are you available? Are there any spots for this month?" She asks, Mal then checks her journal, scanning through the calendar, "I'm free this month. Quick question, though, you're asking for a photoshoot, right? Can I get the details, when you want it, what type of shots, you know."

"Oh! Right, I'm sorry. It's for CDV Tech here in LA, it's for an interview, the boss says he didn't like the shots the magazine sent him so he asked for another photographer. Would it be alright if you could do it tomorrow?"

Mal stares at the wall, finally stopping her chair, "Sure. Where would you like to have the shoot?" She asks, a little suspicious over this whole phone call, "In his office. I'd just have to send the address by email, if that's okay."

Mal nods, listing down 'CDV Shoot' on her schedule as the girl waited for her answer, "Yeah, sure. What time can I arrive?" She asks, back again to swiveling around, "Lunch would be fine."

Mal mutters an 'Alright' before hanging up, already walking over to her bags of equipment, muttering an incantation to shrink it down.

She checks her clock, eight forty seven it says. She then stares at her bed, go to sleep it says.

Uma was still in the kitchen, already washing off Audrey's number right after taking a picture of it, writing it down, encoding it to her laptop and phone, printing a copy of the photo and saving it. A little obsessed, maybe, but hey, since when does your happily ever restarting become normal?

Gil and Jay watch her, all smiles and skippy while she was cooking, even dancing a little while mixing the ingredients. "Did you kill someone?" Gil asks as Uma looks up from what she was doing, the smile never fading from her face.

"No. Come on, join me!" She exclaims, way too joyously. That it freaked the living daylights out of Jay.

They all squeeze in the kitchen, Gil giving Uma a helping hand as they created their calamari, Jay was just watching them, leaning on the counter as he squints at Uma.

"Something is definitely up with you. Did you have sex?" Jay asks as the witch glares at him, "No, better."

Gil met Jay's eyes, confusion and worry drawn on his face as Uma begins whistling a tune. A happy tune. Uma doesn't do happy tunes.

"Okay, that's it. What's up?" Gil asks, stopping what he was doing as he stares at Uma.

The girl just beams up at them, her blinding smile not even faltering for a single bit as she pulled out her phone. "I had coffee today."

Jay furrows his eyebrows yet again, "Are you so sad that you think having coffee is better than sex?" He asks, that's when the daughter of Ursula smirked.

"I wasn't alone." She adds, her smirk growing a little more wider, "Were you with a client? Did you finally get Billie to collaborate with you?" Gil guesses, Uma shakes her head, finally showing them the photo of Audrey she sneakily took when they were having coffee together.

The two blink rapidly, taking her phone to get a closer look. "Is that...?" Jay trails off, tearing his gaze away from the phone to face Uma, "Audrey Rose Mountbatten? Yeah, right in the flesh."

Jay just can't wrap his head around it and neither can Gil, just staring at Uma's phone and her, the cycle going back and forth.

"I came across her when I was buying groceries. Coincidentally, we grabbed the same bag and we talked for a while. We were about to go home until paps swarmed us." She explains, jumping on to the counter as she sat.

"She's here? Alone?" Gil asks curiously as he hands his captain back her phone, she shrugs, "Didn't really ask. All I know is she's a model that's working for her best friend."

They all kept quiet, barely even moving as they thought about it. Until it clicked.

Audrey sits inside the living room, a huge grin etched on her face as she watched the TV.

Harry and Carlos both share a look, they had just successfully carried a knocked out and tired Evie back to her room, now they have to deal with the other princess too.

"Hey, Auds. Are you alright?" Carlos asks carefully as he sits down on the recliner, Harry taking a seat beside Audrey, she nods, "More than fine."

Harry hums, eyeing the model and sniffing her, well, she didn't reek of sex, there were no hickeys but she did smell like coffee.

"Ye went out with someone, didn't ye?" He asks, feeling a little over-protective. At first, he didn't really like Audrey but damn, that girl grows on you pretty quick.

She doesn't reply, just watching the TV while the two were on the edge of their seats, wanting to know what the hell is up with Audrey.

"You better talk, Auds, we're literally vibrating here." Carlos says, maybe he was overreacting but come on, this was Audrey.

"Fine. I did go out with someone today." She whispers, a blush already creeping its way to her cheeks.

That raised an eyebrow from both the boys, "And? Ye just can't leave us hangin' after that, can ye?" Harry asks exasperatedly as Audrey smiles.

"I was with Uma today." She whispers, not even audible but to herself, "Come again?" Carlos requests, inching closer to the princess. "I had coffee with Uma today."

To say that the two were shocked were an understatement. "Uma? Me cap'n, Uma?" Harry asks for a confirmation while Carlos just listens in, Audrey nods.

"I was getting Evie some snacks from the store when we grabbed the same bag. I didn't even realize it was her until her hood fell off." She explains, Carlos grunts.

"Why would she have a hood up at seven in the evening? Did she steal anything?" He asks, maybe it was a little harsh but come on, it's weird.

"No. She's actually pretty well known. Paparazzi were following her, she says she's a music producer and songwriter." Audrey answers, "She had to leave, though, told me that her housemate doesn't like paps and will literally be a dragon when they were at their property."

The two nod, leaning back on their seats and keeping quiet. Until it clicked.

"Holy shit." Jay mutters.

"Oh my fuckin' hell." Harry gasps.

"She's with Evie!" Gil whisper-shouts, realization dawning on his face.

"She lives with Mal!" Carlos continues, hands already finding their way to his hair.

That's when Uma began typing frantically at her phone, sending Audrey a text that was so obvious it was rushed.

Audrey doesn't even read it, she just clicks on the number and calls.

When Uma's phone rang, she answered, immediately.

"You live with them?"

"You're with them?"

Let's just say it wasn't the most pleasant reunion. Heck, they even forgot why they were panicking in the first place. They just began talking. And maybe a little scheming. Who knows?

When Mal wakes up the next day, none of her friends could be found. Well, that's normal. Jay had a game, Uma has a radio appearance and Gil had a restaurant to run. Well, sucks to be them. She doesn't have to do shit until two weeks.

She takes a shower, shoves some food into her system and riding her car, finally driving off to Los Angeles from her house in the Hills.

She follows the address which was given to her, arriving at a huge modern building with glass walls with an equally modern interior.

She walks inside, getting to the front desk as she mutters another spell, waving her hands to the direction of her car discreetly to bring back her equipment to their regular size.

"Hey, I have an appointment with the CEO? I'm Mal Moors, the photographer." She smiles, introducing herself, the lady smiles, "Great! He's been waiting for you. The top floor, ma'am."

"Wait, before that, can someone help me with the equipment? It's in the car." She requests, using her puppy dog eyes, "We'll send them right up."

She smiles sweetly before entering the elevator, pressing the final button, the one on the top.

She whistles a tune, finding it extremely fascinating that the walls of the small space contained color schemes she was familiar with.

The elevator stops, she stops whistling.

She was too enticed by the design of the office she didn't even realize that she has already entered the CEO's office.

"Mal?" That's when she stops. Her senses fly out the door as she hears the familiar voice and sees those familiar eyes staring right back at her. The same innocence it held still within them from years ago.

"Carlos?" She asks disbelievingly, a small laugh bubbling up from her chest as the younger boy stands up, giving her a grin, "Oh my- it's you!"

"Yeah, it's me." She smiles, just standing there like an idiot as she stares at Carlos. God, he's changed. Like, a whole lot.

He looks a little stronger now, his face wasn't sunken anymore, his tattered trademark clothes were gone and his hair, well, Mal was glad it was back to curls.

"Wait, I'm sorry, you're all grown up." She sighs, finally letting all her defenses down as she rushes to him, pulling him into a hug which he happily reciprocated. "I grew up? If I grew up then you did it twice."

He watches as Mal chuckles, her hair was now longer, her skin getting a little tan and her hair was now darker, if that was possible.

In perfect timing, her equipment shows up, carried by staff who carefully placed it down on the floor. She smiles at them, giving them pats on the back and five dollar bills for their work.

"So, this is what you do now, huh?" Mal teases as she began setting up her stuff, Carlos scoffs, "Please. I'm still the same nerd. How about you? Is this what you do?" He asks, referring to the cameras and lights.

She shrugs for an answer at first, practically muttering another spell to fix her items. Carlos wasn't fazed about it.

"Partially, yeah." She replies, finally taking out her tripod out and placing her camera on it, Carlos stares at her in confusion, "I'm actually a director. Remember that video game you and Jay always used to play? The one where you have to survive the demonic village?" She asks, Carlos nods frantically, "Have you watched the movie?"

"There's a movie?" He asks and Mal smirks, "In a few months, yeah, there will be."

They got on with the shots pretty quickly, everything immediately approved by Carlos. That's when they sat down, just you know, catching up.

"Hey, Los? I'm proud of you. This is big." Mal smiles at him, giving him a pat on the back. Carlos grins, his heart bursting a little.

"And I'm proud of you." He counters, Mal waves him off, "Please. Directing is not as big as being a CEO."

"Tell that to yourself Miss I-Directed-The-Highest-Grossing-Film." He laughs, Mal just shakes her head.

There was this weird feeling, you know? Like, she knew she felt at home with Uma and the rest but this, it was different. It was nice. She didn't feel awkward or anything, she felt safe.

"Aye, just the man I was lookin' for. Yer late for a meetin'." Harry announces as he enters Carlos' office, nose buried deep in his phone that he didn't even realize Carlos wasn't the only one there.

"Well, well, Harry Hook." A taunting voice purrs, making Harry remove his gaze from his phone. Carlos wasn't there anymore, he should know since he just ran past the pirate.

It wasn't Evie either because it was deep. Evie's purr was enticing, alluring. This was menacing.

That's when his eyes lands on the purple haired girl sitting on one of the chairs. Ah, that's why it sounded menacing.

"What're ye doin' here?" He asks with a smile, walking over to her and not even letting her speak as he pulls her into a hug.

"Harry, I appreciate this but you're squeezing me." She wheezes, making Harry let her go instantly, "And I should be asking you the same, what are you doing here?"

"I'm friends with 'im. Why?" He asks, Mal doesn't even add another question, just waves him off. "Look, it was nice seeing you, Hook but I gotta go." She bids, riding the elevator. That's when he smirks to himself before texting Audrey. Operation Bring Back Mevie was on.

Audrey receives the text, watching the elevator doors as she and Evie wait inside the car. The moment it opened to reveal the description Harry told them, she drags Evie out.

Evie was just confused, she didn't see or hear a pap but Audrey kept on insisting that there was.

That's when they enter the building. She bumps into a slightly taller figure wearing a hoodie with the hood up and mask while she too wore the same.

Mal looks down to the person she bumped, staring at those eyes for a brief moment.

It was quick, done in a flash.

Just a quick glance and stare.

But with that quick glance, the void in their hearts seemingly filled.

Even just a tiny bit.


	6. • VI •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little filler before the big things happen

_**my thoughts are spinning on and on my head, it seems they lead me back to you. i keep coming back to you, so I'm coming home to you."** _

The moment Evie enters Carlos' office, the first question she could even ask was, "Did you guys see a girl wearing a hoodie? Do you know her?" 

Carlos raises his head, glancing at Harry with a small smirk that went unnoticed by the blue haired princess, "Yeah, she works for me. Well, worked since it's a one day job." He chuckles, Evie raises an eyebrow, "Carlos was that a hooker?"

The boy furrows his eyebrows, "Evie, no." He replies, plopping back to his chair as Evie nods, "Well she seems familiar." She mutters, folding her arms over her chest as she sighs, ignoring the noise her friends were creating. 

That's when her phone rang, making her jolt up from her seat, she frowns, seeing the caller, it was her photographer, this can't be good. 

"Hello, Evie?" The deep voice of Peter Wallace greets as she stands up, getting away from Harry and Audrey's bickering, leaving Carlos alone to deal with them, "Peter, why did you call?" She asks, locking herself in the restroom because somehow she still can't escape Audrey and Harry's voices even if she was out in the hall. 

"Just checking in, you know? How you're doing with fashion week." He asks casually, Evie scoffs, "Drop it, Peter. Why did you call?" She asks sternly, making the man on the other end squirm and gulp, "I-I can't do your shoots. I'm jam-packed an-and Versace offered me double. Sorry." 

Then he ends the call, Evie stands there, her jaw dropped to the ground as she gets out of the restroom, stomping through the halls and entering Carlos' office to find them still arguing about who's cuter, Baby Yoda, Groot or Detective Pikachu. Evie's on Pikachu but that doesn't matter right now. 

"Peter fucking Wallace dropped my shoots!" She exclaims, her voice a little pitched, making her friends stop arguing to look at her, "What do you mean?" Audrey asks, dropping her hand which was about to smack Harry, "Remember the shoot we were about to have for our campaign? The one we'll use for NYFW, he cancelled, last minute." 

Audrey gasps while Harry begins to growl, "We asked 'im for that shoot weeks ago. Plus, that's tomorrow!" He says, a little too harshly making Carlos to flinch, "Well, someone doubled our offer for him. We need a photographer as soon as we can or we're going to be pulled out of Fashion Week."

Carlos just sat there, confused, "How can they pull you out, you have designs, they featured you." He asks, leaning back on his chair as the three look at him, "Exactly. They featured me, they can also get me out." 

Evie sighs, pacing back in forth across the room as Audrey tries calming her down, Harry stares at Carlos, an idea formulating in his head, the white haired boy began realizing what Harry was doing, he looks at him, silently telling him to not do whatever he was planning but since when does Harry Hook listen to people?

"I might help ye with that." He speaks up, stepping on Carlos' foot when the boy pinches his arm, his smile unwavering with Carlos hiding his expression of pain, Evie stops, "I know a photographer, actually, it's a friend of ours isn't she, mate?" He smiles, looking down at Carlos who could only sigh, "Yes."

"Great! Look, I gotta go, thank you, Harry, your a life saver!" Evie grins, hugging the pirate before leaving. That's when Audrey and Carlos turn to him, both finding something to hit him with. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Audrey asks, hitting him repeatedly with paperworks, Harry shields himself away from it, running away and jumping on the couch, "I'm tryin' to help 'er!" He exclaims, dodging the pillow Carlos had thrown, "You don't even know any photographers!"

"I fuckin' do! Ye two do too, it's Mal." He finishes, making the other two stop, Carlos just gives him a look while Audrey takes in ragged breaths as they all pause from their argument, "Evie can freak out because of it, Harry. So can Mal." 

Harry looks at Audrey, nodding his head, "I know that, but for once, don't ye want to at least _try_ getting 'em back together? Even if they just stay as friends." He breathes out, his hair was a mess and sweat coated his body, Audrey and Carlos nod, both agreeing to him. 

Mal enters her home, opening the lights as she heads to the kitchen, already taking the leftovers from the night before and re-heating it, sitting on the counter as she waits. 

She got home pretty late, dropping off the copy of her character to the office, getting some groceries and then she went home. 

So it was a surprise to her when an unknown number began calling her phone, not her work phones, her phone. 

"Hey." She answers, a little uncertain as she heard some shuffling in the background, "'Ey, Mal, it's Harry." The familiar Scott greets enthusiastically as Mal sighs in relief, that's when she found herself confused, "Did you take my number from Carlos?"

"Yeah. Anyways, are ye still doin' photography?" He asks, Mal clamps her phone down between her ear and neck, taking the now heated food and eating it, "Uh-huh. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, ye see, apart from Carlos, there's this friend of mine, she needs a photoshoot for this event." He answers, trying to be a little vague and not too specific. 

"Depends. I'm full next week, I have press conferences, interviews, you know." It was a little muffled with her chewing but Harry understands, "Tomorrow, is that alright?" Harry suggests, Mal nods, "Sure, just text me the details when you get the chance."

Then she drops the call, taking her plate and turning around to see Uma, leaning on the doorway, a confused expression drawn on her face as she stares at Mal, "Where the hell were you?"

"I had a shoot?" Mal mumbles, a little scared because the girl was glaring at her, like she's done something bad. 

"You had a shoot for twelve hours?" Uma asks and Mal finds herself shaking, "I had a shoot with Carlos, okay? I even saw Harry." 

That's when Uma's expression changed, briefly, nodding her head and turning around. Well, step one's a success. Make sure they're in the same place at the same time. 

The moment Harry enters Evie's office, the princess rushes towards him, frantically asking him if he fixed their situation, Harry nods. "'Ave I ever let ye down, princess?" He asks, Evie shakes her head, "No. Never. Thank you." 

She then wraps her arms around him, placing him in a hug that Harry reciprocated, squeezing her a little tighter, "Where do we need to do it? She's been askin' me." He smiles, "Just in a studio. Really, though, thank you." 

The pirate beams at her, patting her back before leaving, texting Mal the details when he receives another text. 

Audrey was about to fall asleep, her head already hitting the pillows when her laptop suddenly lights up, a notification on the side. 

Carlos was a little busy, shoving down irrelevant paperworks into a ball and wrapping it with tape when his computer beeped. 

Gil was in his kitchen, serving the last plates of the night when he felt his phone beep in his pocket, he opens it. 

Uma was in the middle creating another beat when her phone disrupts her, the vibrations messing up whatever she was doing, she growls. 

Jay was on the court, sweat dripping from his face down as the coach asks for a timeout, the game was all he was thinking of until his assistant hands him his phone. 

Evie stares at her phone, her heart soaring as she read the text, a big smile on her face. Then she realizes, she can't do the fucking shoots. 

"Harry Hook! Get your ass here!" She yells after the man who obediently goes inside her office, "Harry I can't do the shoots." 

Mal was in the middle of a video call, talking to her cast, telling them what to say and not to say during interviews about their movie when a notification gets her attention. She reads it, grinning wildly and feeling a little glum when she read it. 

That's when she calls Harry, her cast just watching her as she bit on her nails while waiting for the pirate to answer. Harry was about to say something to Evie when he excuses himself, "Harry, I can't do the photoshoot. I-I, Harry, I'm taking a trip to Auradon."

The pirate laughs, "I know, I know, me too. I told 'er about it as soon as I received the text, she can go." He smirks, glancing over his shoulder to see Evie, Mal sighs, "Are you sure? Is it that urgent?" She asks, Harry hums, "Yeah. It's alright, love, she can go. Anyways, 'ave a great night, aye, Mal?" He smiles before ending the call and re-entering Evie's office. 

"That was the photographer, said she can do it in Auradon." Harry smiles, Evie sighs in relief. 

**to: everyone  
**

**_hey, it's ben. i'm not even sure if this chat still works but i'm having my re-coronation again this weekend and i know most of you have busy schedules, yes, i'm aware of what you guys do now and all of us here are beyond proud of you. anyways, please let me know if you're coming so i could set everything up. hope to see you guys soon!_ **

**from: jayisgay  
** _**count me in! :)** _

**from: sea bitch  
** _**im going but what the fuck was my username?** _

**from: gil  
** _**sure, sure, sure.** _

**from: harreh-hewk  
** _**yeah, i'll go for ye beastie boy.** _

**from: dogsandchocolates  
** _**okay. im going.** _

**from: audrey-is-THAT-bitch  
** _**who the FUCK allowed me to have this username? anyways, you better have a red carpet waiting for me, benjamin.** _

**from: fairestprincess  
** _**omg hi ben, i'll go! :D** _

**from: dragonfarts  
 _this thing is still alive? dang, sure, i'll go, just make sure there's strawberries._**

Ben stares at the quick replies he got, smiling to himself, re-coronation my ass. Please, this is just a way to get them all back together. 

Mal stares at her reply, feeling like she shouldn't have said that but it's there. She's going home. 

Evie grins, taking all her designs as she goes to her room, already packing. She's coming home. 

The moment of realization then dawned on the both of them. Mal stops, seeing the note on her board, she smiles, a little. She was going to see her again. 

Evie stares at the yellow letterman draped on her chair, taking it and placing it on top of her luggage, smiling. Finally, after years, she's seeing her again. 

They both knew they weren't ready, but they'd do anything just to see each other again. 


	7. • VII •

_**low to high, oh my my. i'm feeling so fucking good right now, i just wanna get drunk right now, i feel so damn alive, i don't wanna come down, i'm feeling so fucking good right now.  
** _

"What do you mean we're not all going together?" Uma asks, bewildered as she stares at Jay and Gil who are now loading their baggages in their car, "The Lakers jet is free today, I already contacted Ben, we're flying tonight." Gil explains as Jay starts the car, Mal just raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, I'm going right after them, I have a shoot." Mal deadpans before going back in her room to sleep. 

Uma huffs, already contacting some of her friends in the music industry to lend them her chopper. Everybody wants an entrance, so be it. Just like the old times, Uma would do her very best just to kick their ass. 

Carlos sneaks off, starting his vehicle as quiet as possible as he heads for the airport. It's currently two in the morning, he sure as hell would be in Auradon in five hours. 

Harry watches Carlos leave, ushering Audrey to sneak in his car as they followed their friend to the airport, Audrey's own jet waiting for her, "Harry, I swear if you have a better fucking entrance than me you're dead." Audrey mutters, not even realizing that Evie's car had overtaken both them and Carlos. Please, if there's someone who has a big ass entrance, it would be the fairest of them all. 

Mal opens an eye when Uma drives off, the screeching tires confirming everything. "Pft, amateurs." She mutters before going to their backyard, her luggage safely attached on her neck with a rope. She mutters a spell at first, making her invisible with non-magical folks, then she does it. 

She could feel her magic thrumming inside her veins, her power enveloping her as her heart beats with excitement. She blows a puff of air, setting her path straight to Auradon. 

Ben sits inside the waiting area near the gates of the airport, watching as a jet land down, usually he wouldn't mind those jets but his friends are arriving in those jets. He watches as the latch of the door moves, opening it while workers frantically place an airstair. 

"Ten dollars say it's Uma." Lonnie smirks from her chair as Jane scoffs, "Please, that's obviously Audrey." She says, rolling her eyes as she sets her gaze on the jet, her breath knocked away off of her when she realizes that it was neither. 

Carlos jogs down the airstairs, clad in a suit as paparazzi begins to swarm him, Chad frowns, "Where did those paps come from?" He asks, turning to Ben who only smirks, "I let them in. They want a big entrance, right?" He chuckles, standing from his seat as Carlos enters the area. 

Ben was the first person he saw, pulling him into a bro-hug before moving on to Chad and do the same, then he moves to Lonnie, both doing their dorky R.O.A.R handshake they could still remember. 

Then he stops, moving to Jane who only offers him a shy smile and an extended hand, "Hey." He greets, his eyes twinkling with joy as Jane stares at him with the same expression, "Hi." 

And as much as Ben didn't want to ruin the moment Carlos was tired, it was visible on him and he can't really sleep in this area. So he pats Carlos' back, offering him a smile, "A limo is already waiting for you outside. We gotta stay here to welcome the others. You must be tired." 

Carlos nods, following a guard before sending one last look towards Jane. The fairy grins, blushing crimson when her ex-lover left. Are they even exes? For all they know, they were on a break. 

That's when another jet lands, yellow and purple highlighting its wings, the stairs were transported to its entrance, revealing Jay and Gil. 

The moment they saw the paparazzi, the two shared a look before jumping off of the stairs and bolting right at the gate, quicker than any of the paps as they entered the waiting area unscathed. 

Gil was the first to greet their friends, then it was Jay, offering them droopy smiles as he hugs them in all one huddle, "Man, I missed this place!" He says, flashing his teeth in a dazzling smile, Chad chuckles, shoving him to the door, "Limo's here! We'll see you guys later, do your own thing first." He winks, making Jay and Gil grin as they rush outside. 

That's when the unexpected lands, a purple dragon gliding down the runway instead of a plane, Lonnie chuckles, "One grand says that's Mal." She jokes, making her friends shake their heads at her, "Yeah, no shit." 

The laughing stops when Mal gets swarmed by paparazzi, shooting her friends a glare through the glass window as she puts on her sunglasses, avoiding every question thrown at her until she enters the waiting area. 

"You're a dick." She mutters exasperatedly towards Ben who only laughs, even if she hits his chest with her arm. Jane and Lonnie were the first to pull her in a hug, offering her some strawberries which lightened the mood of the fairy. 

"Did somebody else arrive before me?" She asks, sitting down on one of the chairs as she takes a bite on the fresh berry, "Carlos, Gil and Jay arrived already." Chad supplies, making Mal nod, watching her friends watch the guards as they take her luggage to the limo that's waiting for her. 

"Would you mind if I asked you why the hell you have some lighting equipment?" Jane asks as Mal shrugs, "I have a client to take pictures of today." She shrugs, smirking in delight when she sees Uma being swarmed by paparazzi as well. 

The Sea Witch glares at them, making them scurry away as she enters the area, her face turning into a scowl when she sees Mal, already finished the bowl of strawberries, "How the hell did you get here? I left before you!" She fumes, Mal shrugs, "I can do a thing called turning to a dragon, I'm not an amateur." She throws over her shoulder before leaving an enranged Uma. 

"Hey, guys, how are you?" Uma finally greets her friends, pulling Chad into a bro-hug and doing the same to Lonnie while she twirled Jane around. Ben settles for a regular hug. 

"This is wild. Everyone's going to be together for the first time in years and it's all because of you." She tells Ben, punching his arm softly as he laughs, "Re-coronation means renewing of my promises and a brand new proclamation. It's stressful but at least it gets us together." He smiles, the same diplomatic voice making Uma sigh, "I gotta go." 

They bid her goodbye as another plane lands, at first they all thought that it was just Audrey until a man appears beside her, wearing his hood up as they avoid the hoarde of annoying people with flashing cameras. 

The three, specifically, Chad, Lonnie and Jane immediately throw themselves to Audrey, hugging her tight. That's when Ben sees the hooded figure she was with, his hands quickly dropping to his sides as he straightens, the pirate offers him a small smile. He returns a broad grin. 

"'Ello, darlings, been a while, aye?" He asks, finally removing his gaze from the King as he faces the other three while Audrey pulls Ben in for a hug, "Hi, Bennyboo." She greets, nuzzling her head on his neck as he laughs, "Hey."

They pull away and Audrey steps to the side as Harry offers an extended hand to Ben, he raises an eyebrow, making the pirate laugh lightly, "Handshake, don't tell me you've forgotten beastie boy." He winks and Ben flushes, immediately doing their handshake before the two left. 

He felt so fucking flustered that he took a seat, re-evaluating his life at some point of it when another and final jet lands. They expected Evie to like, be simple, you know? Just in sweatpants and shit when she goes down the plane, rollers stuck on her hair and a mask plastered on her face. 

She avoids the paparazzi with one glare, walking towards the area where her friends were and look, the world is her runway. She walks like she owns the damn place and it looks like that she does. 

She enters the area, pulling them in for a hug, "I'll take this." Chad mutters, making the others nod as Evie stares at them, confused, "Evie, princess, why are you wearing... those?" He asks, pointing to her get up when she chuckles. 

"Oh, this? I have a shoot today. Harry set me up with this photographer and as much as I want to catch up with you guys, can we do it later?" She requests, they all nod, watching her walk off. 

"Harry's a sly motherfucker." Ben mumbles, smirking slightly as he turns to his friends, "How about we go?" He smiles, taking Jane's arm as they head for their limo. 

Mal stares out the window, feeling like a sixteen year old again as she bit on those peanut butter cups Carlos had discovered when they first got here. The landscape didn't change, Auradon was still Auradon. A fairytale land she called home. 

The limo stops in front of Ben's castle, the doors opened for her as she enters, staff leading her to her room for the night. That's when she spots Harry and Audrey, "Harry! Hey, any news on the client? When is she coming?" She asks immediately before the pirate could go any further. He smirks. 

"She just landed, love, the shoot would be at the Enchanted Lake." He winks, taking Audrey's hand as Mal nods, turning around to stop the staff from taking her equipment out of the car. She rides it, lowering the partition as the driver makes eye contact with her, she smiles, "Enchanted Lake, please." 

The moment her car drove off, Uma, Evie and the four Auradon Kids' cars arrived, all escorted inside the castle, Evie catches up to Uma, managing to jog barefoot as the Sea Witch greets her with a smile, "Hey, blueberry!" She grins, pulling her into a hug as Harry peeks from the staircase, the pirate gives her a thumbs up. What, you thought only Harry has a contribution in this Mal and Evie thing? Yeah, no.

Evie pulls away, greeting Gil and Jay with a hug as the former offers her some snacks which she takes. They were complete, or at least, complete minus Mal. 

She looks around the castle hopefully, peeking over her friends' shoulders but she wasn't there. Maybe she wasn't coming. 

That's when Harry approaches her, dragging her inside Audrey's room. "Alright, yer photographer is waitin' for ye at the Enchanted Lake, girls, make 'er look prettier than she naturally is." Harry teases as the girls peel off her mask and remove her rollers. 

If Mal doesn't get flabbergasted by Evie's appearance, something's definitely wrong with her. 

Speaking of which, the fairy had her stuff set up on the platform, the lights adjusted properly, her tripod out on the middle and her other stuff laid out neatly on the ground. Music was playing in the background, using Uma's sound system which she stole. 

She sits on the edge, putting on her hoodie as a gust of air blew. She stares at the lake, remembering all the antics she had pulled with her friends years ago, things that could've gotten them arrested, things that are way too questionable, things that will be forever etched into her memory and things that are just plain stupid. 

She laughs at herself when she remembers nearly drowning herself just to save Ben. She's done it for two reasons, though, one is she was actually worried about him and the second one is that if he died, she can't be held accountable for murder because the dumbass jumped from a thirty feet drop. 

She also remembers the talk she had with Harry on this same platform, making her realize that Evie was always her final choice. Her only choice. The one choice that matters. Her. Evie. 

She chuckles, leaning back on one of the pillars as she stares at her reflection on the water. 

Evie gets off of the car Uma was driving, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, Harry and Carlos aiding her with all the outfits she brought for the shoot. Uma just drags the huge ass changing curtain, huffing and grumbling to herself as she trips on it. 

"If this bridge fucking falls I'm suing you." She huffs as they cross the bridge which was unsturdy, waving enough that it sends Harry to his knees as he held the bag of clothes, Carlos groans, hitting himself on the head with a prop Evie would use. 

While they were all down, Evie just crosses it in three inch heels, acting like it's not a big deal. Her hair was down, her makeup was light and her clothes were elegant despite being all leather, ripped and baggy. Yeah, only Evie can pull off that type of look. 

She sees the set, all up and running with the faint background music playing on a good sound system, the camera was out but the photographer was nowhere. Or at least, she was nowhere until she sees a hooded figure staring at the lake. 

Harry stops everyone when Evie squats, holding on to the pillar for leverage as she taps the hooded figure on their shoulder. 

Mal opens her eyes, the same time her hood falls down. 

Evie doesn't really see her until she looks at their reflections on the lake. 

They both went frozen, as if everything else in the world stopped for a moment, as if everything went in slow motion. 

Mal felt the air leave her lungs as she stares at Evie, her jaw dropping at how gorgeous she is. 

Evie just feels her heart hammer on her chest repeatedly as she sees the reflection of Mal's green eyes staring right back at her. 

Seven years. It's been seven years since they last saw each other. Seven years since they last held each other, since they even breathed the same fucking air together. 

And here they are, everything unmoving, everything gone. 

For all they could see was each other.

"Hey." 


	8. • VIII •

**_and i, and i never prepared for a moment like that, yeah, in a second it came all back, it all came back._ **

"Hey." Mal breathes out as she stares at Evie this time, not just the reflection of her, she was staring right back at _her_. 

She was there, actually there and not a fucking figment of her mad imagination. Evie was actually right in front of her, wearing the same confused look she always had. The furrowed eyebrows with her lips pursed into a thin line. 

Evie doesn't know how to reply. She just, stares at the fairy, her gut turning into knots as she slowly stands up, not knowing what to feel right now because she's there. Mal was there. 

She wasn't an illusion, she wasn't a dream, she would know, she keeps on pinching herself. Mal stands up, getting a little closer to Evie than intended, she chuckles nervously, taking a step away before clearing her throat. 

"Hi." Evie finally replies, letting out the breath she has been holding in, Mal bites her lip, fighting the urge to smile as Evie reflects the same look on her face. 

And you can list down every cliché feeling when you see the love of your life again after a long period of time but it doesn't matter to them. There was no doubt that every feeling possible were wallowing the two of them as they stare at each other. 

Evie felt anger, pain, bitterness, hatred and disdain bu all of those were drowned out by the feelings of safety, joy, contentment and love. Mal just doesn't know, she can't comprehend what she feels but she knew one thing, right now, right here, when Evie's in front of her, she can't bring herself to hate her the same way she did when she knew she left her without saying goodbye. 

They've been staring at each other for so long that their friends found it awkward. So, that's when their friends suddenly interrupt them, greeting Mal with a big smile as they put down the items. "Aye, Mal! There's yer client!" Harry grins with a wicked glint in his eyes, Audrey turns around, snickering as Jane begins coughing. 

Carlos was acting like he doesn't know anything, just muttering things to himself as Lonnie and Uma cower in fear under Mal's glare. Evie sent Harry a death stare, making him frown and turn around, setting up the changing curtains with Uma, both whispering heatedly as Audrey approaches them, setting up the makeup table while joining their discussion. 

Mal stares at Evie once more, taking the advantage of the girl being distracted to stare at her. She was stunning. Man, she was so fucking _breathtaking_. 

Her hair grew a little longer, the blue waves falling behind her shoulders freely, her structures were more prominent, her jawline now a match to Harry's sharp one. She grew a little taller and her uh, lady parts somehow grew a teeny bit bigger. Mal blinks, again staring at Evie's face, watching those curious brown-red orbs that still held the same beauty it did years ago. 

Evie shakes her head at her friends, turning her gaze to meet Mal's eyes, staring at her, offering her a shy smile with her nose crinkling, she giggles, blushing madly because Mal was already staring at her. Admiring her, like those times inside their grammar classes, she remembers how she'd look back and see the girl already looking at her with a stupid smile on her face. 

"Uh, hi, I-I'm Mal." The fairy smiles, trying to cover her stutters as she began extending her hand out to Evie who only stares at it for a while before taking it, "Evie. Evil Queen's daughter." She says with a smile, shaking the fairy's hand as she ignores the pain and pleasure that she's feeling all at the same time. 

Mal moves behind the camera, "So, uh, is that what you're wearing for the first photo?" She asks awkwardly as Evie nods, "What's the theme anyways?" Mal asks as she toys with her camera, Evie begins to stammer, "T-There's no actual theme, honestly. I guess I never thought of it." 

Mal nods, "What's this for anyways? Harry says it's an event." Mal asks as she turns to Harry who only waves at them, not really aware that his murder is already plotted to the last detail in the heads of the two VKs. 

"It-It's for New York Fashion Week." She says shyly, Mal stops what she was doing, giving Evie a smile, "Congratulations. You finally did it." She mutters, frowning a little bit as the camera stops functioning, she sighs, taking the spare battery. Then she sees a pile of dried out leaves. She stares at Evie, then back on the pile. 

"Considering that you're doing Fashion Week in New York during September, it's safe to say that it's Autumn, right?" She asks, turning around to see Evie nodding, "Yeah." 

Mal doesn't think twice, she shoves the designer to the pile of leaves and immediately snapping a picture of it. Evie growls, glaring at Mal, "What the hell was that for?" She asks, her voice dropping an octave, Mal smirks, "This."

She then hands the camera, the photo perfectly timing with the leaves flying off as Evie closes her eyes and bites her lip, accidentally forming a smile. She blushes, "Uh, it's good."

They all began to work, doing some creative shots along with Harry and Audrey as well. All taken beautifully by Mal. Everything looked perfect, everything was what Evie never expected to happen. First, the photographer, then the shots. Well, what did she expect, it's not like Mal can do anything bad.

Mal taps her foot impatiently as she waited for Evie who was doing retouches of her makeup, that's when Harry sits beside her. Scratching the back of his neck as he avoids her gaze. "I'm sorry 'bout that, Mal. I should've tolded ye it was Evie." He apologizes, Mal shrugs. 

"It's okay. It's good. I knew we'd see each other today, just didn't expect that we'll meet like this." She replies honestly, moving her gaze from the princess to her camera, smiling as she sees a photo of Evie smiling back at her. She smiles, caressing her face, silently hoping that what she was holding isn't the photo. 

Evie looks at Mal from the mirror, smiling a little when she sees her laughing along with Harry. Confused, Audrey follows her line of sight, realizing that it settled on Mal, she stops what she was doing, tapping Evie's shoulder and giving her a smile, "Are you alright?"

Evie nods, "Yeah, surprisingly, I am. I-I've never felt more contented." She whispers, just enough for Audrey to hear, smiling, the princess continues on what she was doing before letting Evie stand, "If it helps, I'm a hundred percent sure she feels the same."

The enchantress begins to blush, dismissing Audrey's words as she approached Mal. They were doing the final shots, Mal looks up at her, "Yes?" She inquires, raising an eyebrow at the girl who only gives her a look. The 'Evie-look' or the one look that tells you to let's get over this. Mal was up at her feet in seconds. 

That's when Carlos' phone rings out of nowhere, grabbing the attention of everyone as he answers it, "Oh hi, Ben." He smiles, looking at his friends as he nods, "Yeah, we're all together. Why?" He asks, still nodding as he puts the King on speaker.

"Hi, I know you're all busy with your shoot but would it be okay if the rest of you, the one who aren't needed come back here? We're in need of helping hands for setting up dinner." He says, a little static-y but still understandable. Everyone turns to the ex-lovers, asking for their permission. 

Evie turns to Mal, asking her for permission since she technically still is their leader. She nods uncertainly, "Okay, we're on our way." Carlos answers, gaze never leaving from his friends. "Great! See you soon." 

Ben ends the call and they all turn to each other, "Take the unnecessary things, I'll handle the rest on my own." Mal smiles helpfully at her friends, they all nod, gathering the items before bidding goodbye, leaving them alone. 

Evie moves uneasily, smoothing down her shirt as she looks at everywhere else except for Mal. The fairy looks around, searching for a place to take the final shots. That's when she remembers something. 

She mutters a quick spell, already packing everything up with the exception of a small light, holding it on her other hand, "Let's go." She says, ushering Evie back to the trail as the girl looks at her, "We still have some shots to take."

Mal shrugs, "I know. Now move." She repeats but the girl doesn't budge, just staring at Mal incredulously, the fairy sighs, "Do you trust me?" She asks, offering her hand to which the sorceress takes a look at. 

It takes a while but she gives in, letting herself to be tugged at by the dragon until they reach the bridge. Evie begins to question everything when Mal moves away from her, taking out her phone and placing the light upwards. She then points to the ground, "Hey, is that a bear?" 

Evie, being somehow a fan of bears, quickly looks down as Mal takes multiple pictures of her. She then takes the polaroid camera from her backpack, kinda amused that Evie was still leaning over the bridge and looking down as she took two photos. 

"Mal, there wasn't a bear down there." She huffs, turning to Mal who was only smiling and fanning herself with the two polaroids, waiting for it to develop. Evie gives her a glare, snatching the polaroid camera from the girl and taking a photo of her. 

Mal growls, trying to snatch the camera back when Evie snaps another photo of her, flipping Evie off. "You got two photos of me, can I have my polaroid back now?" She asks, Evie nods, handing her the camera while she mutters a sarcastic 'Thank you!'

"Can we do the shots now?" Evie asks, unaware of the first few photos Mal took, she shakes her head, presenting her with the photos of Evie looking at the distance with the sunset as her background, she smiles, "Can you send me these photos?" She asks, Mal nods, pocketing her phone. 

"Now that we're over with this whole shoot thing, can we go now?" She asks, now walking to the other end of the bridge as Evie follows, "They took the car." She says, making Mal scoff, "And you think I'm not capable of getting us some transportation?" She asks, taking her Vespa's keys from her belt and pressing it, the faint sound of its beep greeting them, Mal smirks, handing the princess a helmet. "Hop on."

Evie just stares at the old vehicle, laughing a little as Mal starts it. She sits behind the fairy, wrapping her arms around Mal loosely as they began driving back to the roads. 

Mal smiles, going a little faster so that Evie would hold on tighter.

They both laugh, a sense of familiarity washing over them.

_"Mal, where are we going?" Evie asks quietly as they sneaked through the halls of Auradon Prep, both hiding from all the students because of all the events that happened in that day alone._

_Mal and Ben finally confirms their breakup, the new school year just started and Uma's been literally trailing right behind them all day like a lost puppy, telling them that the Auradon Kids freaks her out._

_The fairy doesn't respond, just handing Evie a helmet before stapping her own, sitting down on her Vespa, Evie had no choice but to ride it as well, wrapping her arms around Mal's torso as they drove off._

_"I'm taking you away from everyone else, you literally didn't have your lunch because people were swarming you because of me." Mal finally answers, driving faster and laughing as Evie begins to squeal._

_That's all they did for an hour, drive around, get some food, drive around, more food, drive around then go back._

_And it doesn't matter if they skipped classes because they were together._

"Mal, slow the fuck down!" Evie yells, just urging Mal to go faster as she takes a sharp turn to the left, finally seeing the castle. 

Evie just holds on, not even wanting to look up until they stopped at the castle, finally letting Mal go. "Next time don't yell at me, people were ready to report me for kidnapping." She jokes, removing her helmet and placing it inside the small compartment, Evie glares at her before entering the castle. 

Mal smiles, watching her walk away, the warmth in her heart never fading. 

She really is back home. 


	9. • IX •

"Hide the screens!" Chad frantically yells as he enters the dining hall, just seeing Evie and Mal arrive at the castle. They all scrambled to their feet, each taking down a screen while Carlos lets his drone fly inside and keeping it. 

Were they stalking them? Maybe. Were they following them with a drone? Who knows. Were they guilty? Yes. Absolutely. A hundred percent. 

They all sit on the table, already passing on food when the two enter, both sporting looks of confusion and hunger as the smell wafts past through them. 

"You were supposed to start without us?" Evie asks, a little offended as their friends begin to stammer, both took a seat, just across from each other as their friends apologize. 

It was all going normally, the twelve of them conversing with each other like nothing happened the past seven years. Acting like no one left, like no one ever got heartbroken, you know, the bad stuff. 

"So, I heard that Outlast will finally have a movie." Chad smirks, making Mal look at Carlos, "You told them?" She asks, a little shocked but not really, I mean, they're geeks, they're bound to talk about it. 

"Mal, your numb ass was the only one who didn't even flinch while playing that. Of course we're bound to talk about the one game that gave us nightmares." Jay answers, rolling his eyes as the others nod in agreement. 

"Remember when we played 2K20 and Jay used to suck?" Lonnie asks, making the others laugh, "Yeah, now who's the one with the high rating? Me." He smirks cockily, leaning back to take a sip of his soda. 

"You know, we never really got answers to how the eight of you left without a trace." Ben says slowly, not wanting to offend or get someone hurt emotionally, it was just a question that's been bugging him all day. What better time to ask them when they're together?

They all stare at each other uneasily, Mal clearing her throat and picking up her glass, "I, uh, I actually got back here, remember? I was looking for, eh, someone, and they weren't here so I left. I went to New York since I had an offer from Midtown." She answers before taking a sip. 

"Well, I left for Los Angeles since uh, someone left. Found no purpose to stay here." Evie responds, her eyes not meeting Mal's. That's when the fairy scoffs, "You leaving was unnecessary." 

And as if everything, every pain, anger and bitterness returned to the two of them as Evie glares at her, clenching her jaw, "And you leaving was? Please, you leaving Auradon was useless." She retorts, cocking her head to the side and smirking as Mal leans over the table. 

"Oh really? So you think leaving Auradon impulsively was the choice? That it was the best decision?" She asks, her own smirk toying on her lips as Evie begins to growl, "No one would've left if you didn't leave us in the first place." 

Mal then scoffs, "So _I'm_ the reason why our friend group broke?" She asks, leaning closer to Evie as the girl hums, "I don't see a reason why you weren't." She sneers, making Mal scowl at her, "Shut the hell up." She mutters, her intense glare never leaving the blue haired princess, "Make me."

That was the final thing any of the two said, the tension now visible to everyone. Carlos begins sweating, tapping his hands furiously on the table, telling everyone, with the exception of Mal and Evie because those two never wanted to learn morse anyway, this; "I fucking thought they were alright?"

"They were! I shouldn't have asked that." Ben taps back, making the others nod while Mal stabs her piece of meat. Dinner went by pretty normally and next thing they knew, they were all seated in front of Ben's huge flat screen TV inside the living room. 

The moment they turn it on, there was Jane, doing a documentary, Lonnie who was on the news, Chad who was on the sports channel and Ben in every other news outlet. 

"Look who's famous." Audrey tries to joke, sighing in relief when the others laughed with the exception of Mal and Evie, both sitting down at both ends of the couch with Jay and Gil between them.

"Please, those are the local channels." Jane laughs, proving her point when Ben flips the channel, just in time to see the interview for Gil when his restaurant was featured, next channel was Carlos' interview, then there was Jay playing basketball, Uma's music video on the other channel, then there was a commercial with Audrey and Harry, then there was Evie's runway moment a few days ago when the two pulled her onstage and the last one was Mal's movie. 

"Can we do something else? I'm bored." Gil whines from the floor, the others agreeing to him as Ben pulls out a random ass bottle from under the couch, smirking a little as he sees the horrified looks on his friends. 

"Oh no, we can't get out of this, huh?" Carlos asks, horrified as Jane nods, Ben taking out the bowl of questions they always used. The paper was now turning old, some of it already torn and just remedied with tape. 

They all sat on a circle, half of them unwillingly wanting to as Ben places the bottle on the middle. The first turn lands on Uma, begrudgingly taking a truth as she opens the mini-fridge to get a beer, passing it on to everyone else. 

"What was the dirtiest thing you have said in bed?" Lonnie asks, making the rest laugh as both Uma and Audrey flush in embarrassment, "Do I have to answer?" She asks, "No you don't but we're not nice so it's either you tell us or I will." Mal smirks, fishing her phone out, making Uma jump. 

"Come on, Uma. I've been living with you for the past seven years. I was your roommate for nearly half of that. Did you never think that I would somehow know about this?" She asks, her smirk growing wider, Uma growls, "Fine! It's, damn it, it's would you be a good girl for daddy." She mumbles, making Mal cackle in laughter while the others nearly shit themselves. 

She huffs, taking the bottle and spinning it, not even bothering if her friends didn't care. And just like magic, it lands on Mal, Uma smirks. "Truth or dare, you wuss?" She asks, making Mal to stop laughing, "It's a dare, asshole." 

The bowl was pushed towards Uma but she doesn't pick anything up from it, "I dare you to make-out with the hottest girl in the room for ten minutes. There has to be proof too, last time we did this we don't even know if y'all kissed or not."

Their friends had shocked expressions as Mal and Uma have a stare down, Carlos and Chad had their eyes wide, Ben was busy picking his jaw up from the floor, Jane had that 'Ooooh' expression clearly written on her face while the others were just speechless. 

Oh, yeah, and Evie sat there, a little nervous and a little excited as Mal glances at her from time to time, "So, are you going to do it or am I the one going to expose you?" Uma counters, making Mal furrow her eyebrows, "Oh you don't think I have something to ruin you? Poor unfortunate soul."

Mal begins to stand up, not even hesitating to pull Evie inside the small broom closet, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Evie whispers, not even realizing that her face were inches away from Mal's until her yes glowed, "Sparing you from Uma."

"Sparing me? The fuck you mean?" She asks, "Remember the night we slept half-naked back in senior year? They fucking thought we fucked." Mal replies making Evie groan, "So what, we're stuck here? Ten minutes ago you hated my guts." 

"Never hated you, love." Mal smirks, making Evie's heart flutter at the nickname, that's when Uma opens the door, smirking, "See? Told you guys they won't do it. Guess I'll just," She smirks, taking her phone again. Mal huffs, tackling Uma to the ground while Evie gets the phone. 

That's when they ran, the two girls taking up both staircases and entering the room they were coincidentally (more like pre-planned) both assigned with, locking it behind them and deleting the photo as Uma pounds on the door, "Can't you go any faster?" Mal asks, laughing a little as Evie deletes the photo from the recently deleted folder. 

Mal lets a small gap open before chucking Uma's phone out, slamming the doors again and locking it shut. 

She stares at Evie, wrinkled clothes, messy hair and laughing with a snort. Head tipped back as her hair falls down, not really caring about the world. Mal feels her heart beating out of her chest, finding herself to laugh with the princess. 

The banging dies down, only hearing Uma stomp off as she slumps on the floor, "Hey, I'm sorry." Mal apologizes, staring at Evie with sincerity that the girl immediately nods, "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have blamed you." 

Mal waves it off, "Please, it's okay. You had a point." She smiles, her smile getting wider when the woman in front of her smiles back. 

They were just silent for a while, both taking interest on the view of the Isle which was now booming with life, that's when Mal stares at her phone, seeing the date, she smiles, "Hey, Evie, happy villain day." She chuckles, making Evie laugh. 

"So, what exactly do you do now?" Evie asks as she leans on the bed, "I direct movies. Heard of Avengers? I did that." She smirks a little too proudly, Evie nods, "Well, congratulations on that."

Mal nods, muttering a 'Thank you' before they got silent again. This time it was awkward, both of them not really knowing what else to say. That's why Mal stood up, walking over to her bag and taking her sleepwear, "I'd uh, use the bathroom." 

Evie just nods, standing up from the floor whe Mal got inside, she sighs, removing her jacket as she changes her clothes, she lies on her bed, the one near the window and opening her laptop to see that Mal had already sent her the photos. She admired them, amazed by the range and capability of Mal to be this good at nearly everything. 

She removes her opened apps, smiling a little sadly as she sees her wallpaper. The white screen nearly blinding her as Mal's words stared back at her, and this time, she feels a little comforted by the words instead of being haunted. 

Mal gets out of the bathroom, shoving her dirty clothes in the hamper before wrapping herself in a blanket burrito and turning her lamp off, "G'night." She yawns, Evie nods, tucking her laptop away and also turning her lamp off. "Goodnight, M."

They both open their eyes, their stares meeting each other as Mal chuckles, "Okay, E." She replies before turning around, facing away from Evie as she held the biggest grin Auradon could even muster. 

Evie just lies there, her own smile dancing across her lips as she takes one more look at Mal before facing the window. 

They weren't asleep, just, there. 

Mal can't help herself, feeling like a love-struck eighteen year old again as she closes her eyes and thinks of Evie, this Evie, the one just a bed away from her. They were back, maybe not as close as before but here they were. The same impish glint on her eyes whenever she locks eyes with her. The same snort she does whenever she laughs. The same girl she fell in love and still in love with was here. Just a bed away. 

Evie was hiding her squeal, feeling a little giddy as she remembers the things they did earlier as if nothing happened. As if it was a daily routine. She closes her eyes, only thinking of Mal and her stupid smirk she'd like to wipe off with either her fist or her lips. Mal who looks hot despite doing a scowl, Mal who cackles her ass off when she laughs and coughs right after. The idiot Mal who still makes Evie feel like a schoolgirl despite the both of them being in their twenties. 

They both fall asleep shortly after that, or at least, Evie does. Mal wakes up two hours later with a full ass bladder that she didn't even think she could handle going to the restroom. But she did, okay?

She rubs her eyes after wiping her hands on the handtowel hanging by the door, walking over to the bed and seeing Evie, she smiles, climbing beside her and wrapping her arms around her as she tucks the girl beneath her chin. 

Evie jolts awake, eyes wide open as she hears Mal's slow breathing, "Mal?" She asks, unable to turn around, the fairy hums, "What are you doing?" She asks, Mal doesn't answer, only pulling her closer if it was possible. "Go to sleep, E. Night-night." She mumbles sleepily, mumbling something else when she buries her head on Evie's mane. 

The enchantress begins to relax. Closing her eyes and drifting off to the best sleep she ever had in years with a smile painted on her lips. 


	10. • X •

It was inevitable. The looks on their faces were literally unavoidable. It's like the thing you do out of instinct.

"Oh my _fucking_ god." Jay whispers, some spit making its way to Carlos who scrunches his face in disgust, still, their eyes never leaving the two.

Mal had her arms wrapped protectively around Evie's waist while Evie had her hands resting on top of Mal's, her head tucked in underneath Mal's chin.

Both of them were literally breathing in sync. The rising and falling of their chests moving as one. 

"Y'all are monsters if you wake them up." Uma yawns tiredly, rubbing her eyes and squinting at her phone as she takes a photo of them, immediately sending it to the group chat they created last night.

"I know. It's cruel to wake them up but Uma, we all have to be at the cathedral in an _hour_." Ben whines, a little jumpy, knowing that he'll be renewing his vows as King and he gets to wear the crown again.

"Can't they just you know, be late?" Lonnie asks, leaning on the doorway as Mal begins to stir, only pulling Evie closer, the two smiling in contentment. Lonnie points to them, as if saying, "See what I mean?"

Ben sighs, "Look, I'll let you guys wake them up in the _most_ obnoxious way possible. Just, get them up." He tells them before leaving the room, Carlos smirks, "See, those are the magic words!"

The Auradon Kids watch as the Villain Kids hand them metal things, Uma and Harry were stationed at the door, holding its handles as they waited for the signal. "And, go!" Jay yells, dropping off the bowl of water on the two with the clanging of metal while Uma and Harry began slamming the door over and over.

Mal and Evie jolt awake, groaning in annoyance as they both held two different reactions, one was ultimate disdain towards their friends and the other was just plain murder.

The two sit down, eyeing their friends, "Ten seconds before I kill each and every one of you." Evie growls, making all of them run away and lock themselves in their rooms.

Mal shakes her head, sprinkling Evie with water who only shoves her off of the bed. Oh, yeah, one thing still doesn't change about Evie. And that's if you want her to plan your murder wake her up with water. Yes, Mal would know, she almost died because of that.

"Mal, whatever happened last night, can it be just between us? Even if our friends saw it, can we try to forget that it happened?" Evie requests to which Mal complies, nodding her head frantically as she searched for her suit.

They were awkward again, silent, the silence was so deafening that Evie couldn't handle it. She slams the door to the bathroom shut, escaping Mal as the fairy huffs.

Last night was truly one of the best nights Mal could ever think of. It's like everything was back to normal until morning came. Morning. Stupid morning. Now they're back to square one: awkward fake exes.

She patiently waits for Evie to get out, entering the shower immediately once she was over with whatever she was doing in there.

They didn't speak, only stare, glances across the room, looks from the mirror, their hands merely brushing over each other. It was awkward. So fucking awkward that they didn't even notice the sexual tension they clearly had.

Gosh, even Jane who just walked past saw the sexual tension.

Mal huffs, taking her heels and wearing them as she stares at Evie, sat in front of the vanity with her hair still wet, a variety of cosmetics laid out neatly in front of her as she carefully did her makeup, not wanting to ruin her dress.

There are two types of people, there's the basic bitch, which currently is Mal, and there's an extra bitch, which had always been Evie.

"Hi, guys. We're going in ten. Oh, and hold hands, you're dates!" Chad says nonchalantly as he peeks inside. Mal drops her phone, her jaw dropping to the ground as Evie stops applying her lipstick.

Sometimes the world is on your side but today is definitely _not_ that day. Why? Because the moment they got on that blue carpet, questions even they don't know the answers to were thrown at them.

"Mal, just a quick question, is it true that you and Evie here are engaged?" One reporter asks and it throws the two off guard. And maybe, discreetly, both wanted it to happen but that's for another time. "We aren't even together." Mal answers politely, already moving on to the next reporter.

"Are you two back together? Last time you two were seen, you were at the peak of your relationship." Evie sighs, squeezing Mal's arm as she takes the question this time, "Mal and I came here together as friends. That's it. We're just here to support Ben."

And then they were ushered into the cathedral. It spooked them how familiar it is, how nothing changed about it since the last time they were here. Back when they chose good which was roughly ten years ago.

They take their places in front, Mal chuckles, remembering how she stood at the same spot, eyeing the wand with such uncertainty and so surprised to see Jane wielding it right in front of her.

Yet again, she eyes the wand, only for a brief moment as her eyes were covered. Covered with hairy hands that are way too big to be any of her friends'.

"Hey, Mally." The voice of her father greets, that's when Mal found herself jumping in three-inch heels as she embraces her father.

It's not like they lost any type of communication, it was only rare that they get to talk since they were both busy.

Zeus died, yes, the mighty, adulterous, cunt of a god Zeus died. Decapitated and overthrown by Poseidon. Who, in turn, was banished by Hades to the Underworld because it's murder and it's their brother. So now, her dad is managing Mount Olympus and its fucked up people.

"You're so big! I missed you, darling." He sighs, Mal just keeps quiet, squeezing him tighter before letting go. "As much as I want to be with you, I think I should leave you two alone." He winks, pointing at the two who now had tinted cheeks.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Ben arrives. The same innocent yet frightened look visible on his face as he took his steps towards the pedestal.

The blessings were done, blah, blah, blah, he said his renewed vows and proclamations, blah, blah, blah. All Mal knew was that the moment it was over she was dragged into a limousine as they drove back to the castle, occupying the biggest ballroom.

It was fancy, elegant and it matches the castles aesthetic so that's good. Let's just all pretend that Harry, Jay, Gil and Carlos don't exist and we'll be okay.

Ben taps on Mal's shoulder, the fairy turning around with an arched eyebrow as she took a sip of her scotch, "I need you to sing."

Mal stares at him, dumbfounded. "Uma's the singer, not me. Ask her." She replied, turning back to her drink when Ben taps her shoulder again, "I already asked her. She told me to ask you instead."

Mal just stares at him, fighting the urge to give in on his puppy dog eyes but like Carlos' and Evie's they inevitable. This is a grown man but he still looks like a Golden Retriever.

That's when Mal gulps her drink, leaves the ballroom for a while and comes back with a notebook she took from the depths of her baggage. It was a worn out notebook, filled with lyrics, chords.

She hands it to the pianist, talking to him in a voice the microphone couldn't hear. They both nod, agreeing on something.

"Good evening to you all, I'm Mal and I've been requested to sing by King Ben himself." She introduces herself, a few applauds from the crowd but her gaze was only focused on Evie.

**_"Started in the strangest way, didn't see it coming. Swept up in your hurricane, wouldn't give it up for nothing."_ **

Evie can feel as her heart rate drastically increases, the heat of her body probably at its maximum. Mal's gaze didn't falter, singing her the lines of the song. _Their_ song.

Mal doesn't even hide it. She just stares, holding on to the microphone as Evie subconsciously mouth the words.

**_"Now I'm all caught up in the highs and the lows, it's a shock to my system. I don't wanna run away so I stay. My head gets messy when I try to hide the things I love about you in my mind, I don't really know a lot about love."_ **

_"What you doin'?" Evie asks in a pitched voice as Mal bangs her head on the desk, clearly annoyed by Evie at this point._

_Yes, the last person you'd expect her to be annoyed with is Evie but holy crap, she was on another level of annoying today._

_"E, please, in the nicest way possible, shut the fuck up." Mal huffs, only making Evie smirk wider, "Just give me that damned notebook of yours."_

**_"But you're in my head, you're in my blood and it feels so good, it hurts so much."_ **

_"You're- what? I spent an hour for a line and you're already halfway through in ten minutes?" Mal asks disbelievingly as Evie nods, handing her back the notebook. "Now continue what I did."_

_Mal stares at her, a little uncertain about it but began writing nonetheless. Unaware of Evie's glances._

**_"I don't really know a lot about love but you're in my head, you're in my blood and it feels so good, it hurts so much. It feels so good, it hurts so much."_ **

_Mal just jots down, not even realizing she's finished it until she reaches the end of the paper._

_"Evie, I did it." She chuckles, ultimately proud of herself, the blue haired princess smiles, "Glad I could help."_

**_"Think about the time it took for our paths to cross, read me like an open book, I was found and lost now I'm all caught up in the highs and the lows."_ **

Mal doesn't even care if she messes up at this point, all she could ever see was Evie. Right in the middle of the crowd, singing along to her, Evie.

**_"It's a shock to my system, I know that our love was fate, so I stay. My head gets messy when I try to hide the things I love about you in my mind. I don't really know a lot about love."_ **

The moment she got off stage, Mal heads straight for the balcony, leaning over the railing as she watches the moonlight dance above the sea.

"You did great out there." He greets, his voice light and innocent as he finds himself standing beside Mal, watching the same sky as her, the fairy smiles, "Thanks, Los."

"I noticed how you can't take your eyes off of Evie the whole time. Wanna talk about it?" He asks casually, making Mal remove her gaze from the sea as she gulps.

"Was it that obvious?" She asks, her voice getting quiet as Carlos shrugs, "Don't know. I'm just observant."

"It's just weird. I should feel weird around her, I should hate her and feel hurt whenever I see her but I don't." She complains, taking a deep breath as Carlos nods.

Evie sat on the garden swing alone, swinging back and forth as she closes her eyes, trying to think of all the things that makes her happy.

"Hey, would you mind if I sit?" A gruff voice asks, she hums, nodding as she opens an eye to see Jay sit down beside her. She moves closer, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You were mouthing along those words with Mal. Did you two write that song?" He asks quietly as Evie nods, "Yeah, we did."

"Want to talk about her?" He asks this time, stroking the princess' hair as she nods slowly, "I should be hurt, right? I should be in pain whenever I see her. It's peculiar that I don't. Far from it, actually." She explains as Jay nods.

"Instead of hating her, all I feel is that I'm happy. That everything was fine. Carlos, she makes me giggle. Literally. The mere thought of her alone makes me giggle." Mal deadpans as she frustratedly runs her hand through her hair.

"This might be stupid but I feel so giddy around her. I feel like Evie the schoolgirl who chases after boys when I see her. Do you know how weird it is for me to accept the fact that seeing her doesn't make me mad but makes me happy?" Evie huffs exasperatedly, pushing the swing off with her foot a little too harshly.

"And you know what else is the problem? I can't stay away from her!" Mal exclaims.

"She's a total gank but it seems like it's so hard for me to avoid her!" Evie shouts.

"You know what else I hate, Los? That stupid dazzling smile that makes me weak on the knees." Mal grumbles, her pride being swallowed.

"I absolutely hate that stupid smirk. Do you know how much I want to wipe it off of her smug face?" Evie groans in frustration.

Then they both stop, unknowingly sighing together as they look at the moonlight.

"You know what else I hate about Evie?" Mal asks slowly as a smile creeps up on her lips, "It's because deep inside, as much as I tried to ignore and dismiss it, I know I'm still crazy for her and I'd absolutely do anything for her until the end because I'm still in love with her."

"And you wanna know what else is the reason to why I hate her?" Evie breathes out, "It's the fact that no matter how hard I try I'll be the same girl that's been in love with her for years."

No more questions were asked that night.

While they felt a little uncertain on some things, like, if they were going to live the next day or if the ground is going to swallow them whole, one thing was for sure.

They were still in love with each other.


	11. • XI •

**_oh why'd you have to be so cute? it's impossible to ignore you. why must you make me laugh so much? it's bad enough we get along so well, just say goodnight n go._ **

Mal sits inside the room, putting on her hoodie with her gaze still transfixed on her laptop as she watched her playlist of cat videos. Yes, Mal watches cat videos. 

"God damn it!" She exclaims, unable to poke her head through the hole for her head, already hearing the meows of the cat. She tries removing her head off, only to be stuck further. 

Evie enters the room, closing it gently as she changed her clothes, not even noticing that Mal was on the bed until she hears something fall on the ground. 

"Mal? What fell?" She asks from the bathroom, a few grunts were heard, "My hoodie!" Mal replies, a little muffled as she continues on struggling, Evie furrows her eyebrows, "That was too loud to be your hoodie." 

She steps outside to see Mal on the floor, kicking aimlessly as she tried to remove the damn piece of clothing that got stuck on her head, "I was in it." 

Evie watches her struggle for a while, taking some videos of it because this was Mal. She might be a dumbass but it's rare for it to be documented. She then pulls the fairy up, removing her hoodie. 

She didn't even realize that she was way too close until Mal's breath began to ghost over her face, her hands holding on to Evie's waist while the girl held her shoulders. "Uh, hey." Mal chuckles awkwardly, her voice being shaky as she pries herself away from the designer. 

"Are you watching cat videos?" Evie asks, peeking over Mal's head to see her laptop, the girl nods, "They're my source of happiness, okay? It's not like I can do mischief in New York and Los Angeles unless I want to get blacklisted." She mutters, leaning back on the headboard as Evie stares at her with a smirk. 

"But in Auradon, you can." She says, intriguing the fairy as she ushers her to go on, "We're in Auradon and I'm still pissed by how our friends woke us up." She purrs, a little too seductive that Mal begins to squirm on her seat unwillingly. 

"Are you suggesting that I pull shit off for fun and get revenge?" She asks, the moment Evie nods, she found herself sold. Come on, it's been seven years. 

Ben was tired. Finally, ready to get some rest when the final visitors left. He smiles to himself, ultimately proud for pulling this off and getting his friends together, even if it cost so much since he can just be reinstated, he does this. 

He walks the halls of the castle, hearing the loud music coming out from Uma's room, the light in Audrey's, the sound of a rumble in Jay's followed by a sound of a Tourney ball. He then smirks, seeing Mal and Evie's room, the only two people who shared a room. The lights were off and he could hear the faint sound of a movie.

He then walks up the stairs, checking in on his parents' bedroom to see them both packing, leaving for their vacation now that Ben is back on running the kingdom. 

The moment he enters his room, he expects to just jump on the bed and take a long shower in the morning, but _nooooo_. 

The moment he steps foot inside, pies were sent flying to his face with the melodious laughs of Mal and Evie, "That's for waking us up you dick!" Mal yells before jumping off of the stairs, surprisingly not making any noise. Ben sighs, guess he has to take that long shower now. 

Chad sits inside his room, just in his robe as he watches the ant farm inside the glass case in the room he was sleeping in. Was it disgusting? Absolutely, but was it worth watching? Yes. 

"How come there's no fucking traffic with you creatures? Stupid ants." He mutters, turning around and jumping on the couch, not even realizing the two figures that entered the room. 

He sits down, watching a movie and about to fall asleep when cold water gets dumped on him, making him jump up as the familiar laughs of Mal and Evie echo in his room. He was so surprised that he didn't even get the chance to see them. 

Just a door away from him, Carlos was busy opening his phone up, testing its capabilities underwater as he comes up with a new design and new features. It was eerie, way too silent, he hated it. 

So to escape it, he closes his eyes, falling asleep. Well, that was until something began to rattle things. 

He opens an eye, just enough to see a white sheet with a knife. "FUCK!" He yells, throwing the nearest thing to him which was a wrench to the sheet, making it double over while the lights flicker open. 

Mal groans in pain, Evie rushing to her side as Carlos watches them, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" He apologizes, helping her up to her feet and carrying her to the couch, "Why the hell do you have a wrench?" She asks, gulping the water Evie hands to her. 

"I was upgrading a phone." He mutters shyly while the two look at him incredulously, "You used a wrench for a phone? How big is that phone?" Evie asks, sitting beside Mal who puts the bottle of water over her pained area. 

Carlos felt bad so he scoots closer, "Is there any way I could make it up to you guys?" He whispers, making the two smirk, "Let's get Jay then we can do our stuff. Just like the old times." Mal proposes, Carlos grins, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he nods. "So, what's the plan?"

The moment all the lights suddenly turned on and off inside his room, Jay knew something was up. There _has_ to be something. 

He opens his eyes, removing the blanket he used to shield him from the cold of the night as he checks the switch, feeling the ghost of air blow under his shorts. He flinches, arming himself with the nearest thing he could hold. A pillow. 

He uses it as a shield, walking back to his bed when something catches his foot, trapping him as bladed fingers ghost over his back. He groans, taking it by the arm and pinning it to the bed, "If the three of you actually think that I'm going to fall for your pranks, you're just stupid." He huffs, hearing the laughs of his fellow VKs. 

Evie removes herself from her hiding spot under the bed, Mal finally turns the lights on and Carlos sits up from the bed. They all kept quiet for a while before eventually breaking, laughing their asses off. 

"God, I missed this." Evie snorts, wiping tears away on her face from laughing too much, the three nod, all lying down on Jay's bed as they stared at the ceiling, "Remember that time we pranked Uma and her crew so hard that we nearly got killed?" Carlos asks out of the blue, making Mal laugh. 

"It wouldn't have happened if these two idiots didn't get Gaston's shotgun and woke them up with it." Evie teases, shoving Jay and Mal off who only grinned in reply, "Please. Only Uma woke up from that one. Harry woke up because I keep on whispering tick-tock and Gil woke up because he heard the shattering of egg shells." 

They all look at each other, smirks painted on their faces, "Let's do it in the morning?" 

"In the morning."

Long story short, a lot of eggs and a lot of fucking clocks were involved in waking Gil and Harry up. The next victim, however?

Mal opens the window, wearing her headphones as Evie, Jay and Carlos stand in the background, Ben went there too, watching in confusion as Harry threw a disc from downstairs. "Go!" Mal yells, the pirate obediently throws the disc upward as the fairy begins shooting at it perfectly. 

The first one stirred Uma awake, jolting her up when it continued on and on. "Assholes, all of you!" She grumbles, going back to sleep. 

For the rest of the day, everyone did their thing, going to their parents, going back to Auradon Prep or just catching up with their old friends. 

Mal wears her leather jacket, her emblem still vibrant despite all the years it went through. She wanted to check on the Isle, see if the hideout was still standing. "Where are you going?" Evie asks as she approached the fairy who was jogging down the stairs of the castle, her purple hair flying with the wind, she cracks a smile. 

"I'm going to check on the Isle. You?" She asks back, taking her keys and starting her dirt bike, "I just got back from the cafe Dizzy and Celia runs. God, they're all grown up now." The princess gushes, Mal nods, "Wanna come with me?" She asks, offering her a helmet to which Evie dismisses, taking her own old dirtbike (they recovered it from Harry in exchange for Ben's number, by the way), "Last one to the Isle is a rotten apple."

They both took off, breaking at least most of the traffic codes against the speed limit and overtaking but who cares? They took two different routes, Evie getting an edge since she used the underwater tunnel that vehicles rarely use. 

Eventually, they both got there at the same time. "Looks like no one's a rotten apple." Mal jokes, parking her bike on the gates where guards were, she smiles, unconsciously taking Evie's hand. 

Evie blushes, her heart racing a little as the two of them stare at their entwined hands, "Is this okay?" Mal whispers, her own heart racing into oblivion as Evie nods, holding it tighter. 

The first stop they had was the Bargain Castle, which isn't inhabited by Maleficent anymore but now turned to an orphanage for children, "Hey, remember that time I accidentally stepped on a cat thinking it was a mat?" Mal asks as she points to the actual mat that welcomes the visitors of Bargain Castle.

Evie scrunches her face in disgust, "Mal, that wasn't a cat. It was a rat. A big fucking rat." 

Mal nods, some color draining away from her face due to disgust, they enter, being welcomed by workers who just let them roam. Evie remembers each corner, each room, everything which was dark, filled by shadows, blood and pain now turned into bright, warm and loving spaces. 

She notices the small space under the arc, remembering all the times she tended to Mal's wounds as Maleficent sleeps above them. "Remember that time I didn't talk to you because I was so embarrassed that you got to see my ass because I sat on glass and you tended to me?" 

Evie turns to Mal, pointing at the same area she was looking at, remembering the memory, she laughs, nodding her head and sending a teasing smirk to the fairy who only rolls her eyes at her. Mal was about to roam again when a kid tugs on her sleeves, looking up at her with big blue eyes and a toothless grin.

She turns to Evie who was now squatting down to the kid's eye-level, offering her a smile, "Hi, darling, what's your name?" She asks, pulling Mal down as well while the little girl grins, "The lady who reads us stories, Jane, told us there was a pwincess that lived here before. Is that you?" The girl asks slowly, making Mal smile. 

"You know, Jane is our friend and she's wrong. The princess didn't live here. The Dragon did." She replies, standing up and taking the child's hand, "How about we tell you the real story, huh, princess?" 

Mal looks up at Evie, sharing the same smile she had as she took the little girl's other hand, taking her to the balcony where Mal peeked over before, hatred and envy running through her veins as she sees Evie's birthday party.

They sit down on the chairs viewing Auradon, "What's your name?" Evie asks the little girl, "My name's Natasha but my fwiends call me Nat." She grins, making Mal and Evie melt at the sight of her. "Okay, Nat, what did Jane tell you?"

"She told us that a pwincess lived here before and she keeps on searching for her pwince but she falls in love with the poor thief that paints around the Isle." She explains and Mal found herself slightly offended with the poor thief thing because that was Jay. And, to be fair, they weren't poor when they were under the barrier. 

"Did they live happily ever after?" Mal asks, not looking at Nat but at Evie who was surprised by her question, Evie who began clearing her throat and blushing. Nat shrugs, "We really don't know. She never finishes the story. She just says that their story wasn't done yet."

"Well, how does she end it, then?" Evie asks this time, "She says that they were still both in an adventure, still trying to find each other." She smiles, Mal nods, stroking her hair as the girl leans closer to Evie. 

"The princess didn't live here, the Dragon did. The Dragon and the princess were enemies at first but when the Dragon saves the princess, they became friends and never left each other's side their whole life." She starts, the girl furrowing her eyebrows, "Is she always a dragon?" 

"No, honey, she can turn to a person because not only is she a Dragon, she's also a fairy and a goddess." Evie supplies with a proud smile, "Then they were invited by the kingdom to be with the King. The problem was, the Dragon and the King became together until one day, they realized that they don't love each other."

"Then, what happened next was that the Dragon asked the princess if she would like to go out on a date." Mal explains to the little girl who was now listening very intently, "The princess said yes and they went on a lot of dates. Sometimes, the fairy would turn to a Dragon and let the princess ride her back." Evie smiles knowingly, her voice bubbly as she silently asked Mal to continue.

"They fell in love but the moment they did, they have to be separated because they wanted to achieve their dreams." Mal says, avoiding Evie's gaze for the mean time before continuing, "But you know, Jane was right. They were still finding each other until a few days ago. They found each other again." 

The girl's eyes lit up, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she jumped up and down eagerly, "Did they finally live happily ever after?" She asks, making both Mal and Evie to look at each other awkwardly, "No. Not yet, princess, but they will. They're just starting to have their happily ever after."

Mal stares at Evie with awe and joy in her heart as she hears those words, "How did you two know the story?" Natasha asks, snapping them out of their trance. 

"Because I was the princess." Evie whispers, as if it was a big secret, the girl gasps, now admiring Evie more as she heard the new information. She then turns to Mal who only smiled at her. 

"And I was the Dragon. She's right, you know, we're just starting our Happily Ever After." 

They didn't even realize that Nat was ushered back to her room for nap time, leaving the two alone to leave, going to their hideout which remained untouched despite all the years of not using it. 

They sit on the windowsill, the one on Evie's room, facing the view of Auradon. Both quiet, not awkward, just quiet, enjoying each other's presence. 

"Did you really mean that, Mal?" Evie asks quietly, knees drawn to her chest as she watched the Kingdom, not even surprised to see a banner held by a drone, saying 'Carlos is the Superior VK.'

Mal hums, staring at the same thing, "Do you want it to be?" She retorts, making Evie face her this time, an eyebrow raised, "If I told you that I want it to be, what will you do?" 

"Then I'll do it. We'll start our happily ever after again. So, do you want it to be?" She questions again as the blue haired princess shrug, "Last time we got hurt when we tried having a happy ending."

"That's not going to be a problem this time. Let's try a different ending." Mal smiles, a little too confident, "How can you say that it would be?" Evie hums, raising an eyebrow at Mal, "Because this time I'm not leaving you. And if I do, I'm taking you with me."

Evie reads Mal's face, sincerity written all over it, the smile genuine and for her. She can't help but smile and nod.

"Then yes, I want you to mean it." She answers, making Mal grin. 

"Let's start this, then. Take it slowly. And by slowly, be my date to the brunch after my press conference?" She asks, referring to the event she would have in a few days. 

"As long as you get to be my date during Fashion Week." Evie negotiates, Mal nods, "Consider me sold."

While they expected a lot of time before they could even think of being together again, here they were, acting like nothing happened before. 

Jane was right, though, actually on point with the ending she always tells the children. 

They were still indeed in their adventures, deep into it, just getting the hang of it but they found each other again. Amidst the messy things that happened in their adventures, they found each other once more. 

It was seven years too late but that didn't matter. For all they know, they were just starting their actual Happily Ever After. 


	12. • XII •

**_know we've been friends and love only knows broken ends, yeah. that's what you said, but, girl, let me change your mind._ **

  
  


"Do you guys actually have to leave?" Jane asks sadly as they all stand in front of the jet which Jay asked for, everyone bound for New York.

Mal smirks, their friends nodding their heads towards her, urging her to tell them the plan, "Who says we're leaving without you guys? If you haven't noticed, the limo went away already and four bags were suddenly added to ours."

Chad drops his jaw, blinking rapidly as they were tugged on the jet, "Yeah, sure, after the events we're back here without you guys." Lonnie pouts, leaning on the seat while Harry smirks, "About that, there was somethin' we 'ave talked about."

They all look at each other, a little jumpy on their seats as the jet takes off, "We decided that after all of this," Audrey starts, taking a deep breath before turning to Uma, "We're all going to Los Angeles for a while, all of us. Maybe a month and when everything is calm," She continues, she then turns to Gil, "We're going back to Auradon. We're coming home."

The looks on their friends faces were priceless, they didn't even mind the small turbulence that occured to the jet, Mal turns to Evie, already staring out in the window. She takes her hand, surprisingly, Evie holds it back, squeezing it gently but not looking at Mal.

Maybe they weren't moving too fast yet, but despite having this, whatever they have now is enough. It's all Mal could ever ask for. More than she could ever ask for. What else would she even need? She has everything here, holding her hand. Mal was contented, her whole world was here, not letting go.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Welcome to New York." Mal says glumly as she puts on her shades, already cursing the amount of paparazzi welcoming them, Uma growls, pulling out her headphones and sunglasses.

The amount of them were incredulous. They all hated it, despite being used to it whether in Auradon or in Los Angeles, they all hated them the same. Evie watches as the paparazzis scram towards her and Mal, who, she forgot, was still holding her hand so, yeah, there's no escaping this.

Auradon paparazzi was easy to escape but never New York and Los Angeles ones. No, they're actual monsters, following you to your home, invading your personal space and actually harassing you but they would always reason out that they're just "doing their job."

The moment they all stepped outside, just about to get inside the van, paparazzi ignored everyone else with the exception of Mal and Evie. Swarming towards them as questions they didn't want to answer were thrown at them.

That's when Mal's sarcasm began to play, holding Evie's hand tighter as they made their way to the van, "Are you two together?" Were the questions that was dominant over the others, Mal stops before entering, offering a sarcastic smile, "No, we loathe each other. That's why we were holding hands."

Then she enters the van, finally driving away from the airport before dozing off.

The first event they had to endure was the press conference. Mal sits in front of a crowd, her cast laughing along to fans as they joke around with the characters, Mal was just there, sipping water and wanting everything to be over.

That was until a question was thrown at her, something she did not expect from that one certain person in the crowd, the ones who want answers and does theories way before the movie even has its release. She was asked something more personal.

"Was it true that you and that designer are dating? The one with the blue hair?" He asks meekly, making Mal lean closer to the microphone as her cast turns to look at her, Mal clears her throat, uneasily adjusting her shirt before answering.

"Evie and I are great friends. We just drifted apart but we had a reunion so, we're back to being friends. Hanging out, catching up." She answers, dodging the date part which didn't go unnoticed, "Last one, is there something going on? Something that went on?"

Mal stares at the fan, giving him a shake of the head and leaning back, not answering the question.

She watches the clock tick, going on in circles until finally, everything was over. Finally, they could have brunch in peace.

She excuses herself from the cast and the staff, heading straight to their hotel to pick Evie up.

Evie was typing away on her laptop, her hair a mess of blue, her face was bare and she was sitting on the bed, in sweatpants and a hoodie while eating some pizza.

Jay had to be at the arena because well, he's playing. He brought Chad along with him, Carlos, Harry and Audrey took the rest of the Auradon Kids to the tourist attractions, Uma had to be at a radio appearance and Mal was just radio silent.

She didn't mind. She herself was busy, approving the photos Mal had photographed and sending them straight to the producers of her event. Surprisingly, she had the biggest one.

She also made final arrangements, set flights for her other models, got her designs sent to the location and got her tickets.

She was way into doing her job that she didn't even realize that Mal was there staring at her, just watching her as she calmly yelled at someone on her phone.

"Did you just fight someone over the phone?" Mal asks in disbelief, yet wearing a teasing smirk as Evie snaps her gaze to Mal's direction, a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

"It was my ex-photographer. The one who pulled out way before Fashion Week. He was telling me that what you did was far worse from what he could do." Evie replies exasperatedly, removing her laptop from her lap and walking over to the mini fridge when Mal stops her.

"What are you doing? I'm hungry." She mutters, Mal just raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm taking you to brunch, remember?" She asks, reminding the girl who automatically pales, running to her bag and removing every piece of clothing until she found something decent.

Mal just lets her do her thing, walking over to the balcony and receiving a text from Carlos, asking her about New York. She chuckles, replying right back at him and re-entering the room to see Evie.

Her beauty was captivating before but holy cow, she was so enthralling that Mal forgot about why they were even rushing.

"You look beautiful, Evie." She compliments, taking her arm before they both go to brunch.

Mal was usually greeted by handshakes and nods but the moment she entered the room with Evie Queen on her arm, everyone went dead silent.

No one knew how to react, no one knew how to even properly function when a goddess was sitting among them.

It was awkward, they admit, so obviously, the two found a reason to go early.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Mal tries to joke as she and Evie go up the elevator, the latter already jumpy as she rushes to their room. Mal was aware of Fashion Week being stressful and hectic but what she wasn't aware of is the fact that Evie had to fucking go at every event she was invited to. Who the hell does that?

"I have to be at the Tom Ford event in an hour and I have nothing to wear." Evie frantically says as she zooms around the hotel room, her shoes, bags, clothes and makeup now scattered around.

"Do I get to come?" She asks slowly, not wanting to fully disrupt the designer, "Yes. Now go and put on something more decent than what you're already wearing."

Mal looks down on her clothes, questioning her choice when a suit was shoved to her chest, she furrows her eyebrows.

"You want me to wear this?" She asks, Evie nods, "Without a bra?" Another question, Evie answers with a thumbs up as she changes her clothes, "Are you crazy? What happens if my boob suddenly pops out?"

Evie finally stares at her while putting on her coat, a look of annoyance etched on her face as she pushed Mal to the restroom, "Just wear the suit."

Mal didn't even retaliate, just, do whatever Evie said. Even if it confuses her. "How the hell do I wear a suit without a bra?" She mumbles, putting it on and making extra sure that her boobs were tucked in nicely.

They go to the first event, Evie acting casual and greeting fellow designers while Mal was busy, yes, you guessed it, fixing her suit and being so self-conscious for the first time in years.

She felt so out of place, so awkward and like an outcast. She was just there, on the table with the chocolate fountain, discreetly hogging the strawberry bowl.

"Yer already hoggin' the strawberries!" She sighs in relief, turning around to see Harry wearing a suit, also with nothing beneath. "Look, if I had no boobs, I wouldn't be turning my body away from everyone else!" She whispers, making Audrey laugh as she approaches them.

The show starts and Mal could see the look of adoration twinkling on Evie's eyes. The subconscious muttering of "Wow," over and over making Mal realize that she would wear all the bra-less things in the world, she would feel out of place repeatedly, she would let herself get dragged into a mess repeatedly just so she could see Evie this happy.   
  
  
  
  
  


Finally, the day they were all dreading rolled around. It was Evie's turn to present and big names were coming, making the designer extra bossy today.

The event was held in a bigger location than the previous ones, considering hers were the biggest and she was the last, Evie felt like her world is turning into shit.

Everything was set up, lights, food, the stage, music, everything. Honestly, she couldn't bring herself to thank Mal now because she was busy doing Audrey's makeup but none of this would be this easy if it weren't for her.

There wouldn't be food without Gil, there wouldn't be any entertainment without Uma and there was no event without Mal. If the fairy didn't wake her ass up at four in the morning just to set everything up, the lights, the sound system, the screens, nothing from her dream would come alive.

While most runways consider poise and lame walks, Evie doesn't. That's why hers was the most enjoyable to watch. Every runway of hers had life, color and joy. And that turned better with everyone she cared for being here.

"Did you two talk about it?" Carlos asks Mal as she clicks on her laptop, she hums, eyes still fixated on the screen as Carlos sits beside her, "The thing we talked about the other day. You know, about you still in love with her."

Mal stops typing, pausing her work as she stares at Carlos, "We may or may not? I don't know. Kinda? We talked about giving us another shot, you know? Right now we've gone on two unofficial dates. I don't know where to go from there."

Carlos was baffled by Mal's words but he doesn't ask any more. He just watches as Evie interacts with her models, telling them what to wear and what to do.

"Wait, so Harry and I meet here?" Audrey asks, pointing to the small pillar that has an apple with vines entwining around it. A little work from Mal that certainly took hours. She could just leave a pillar there but this was Evie.

All her life, she dreamt about being in the spotlight not because of her beauty but because of her talents. And while she got them way back in Auradon, _this_ was different. This was the one thing she rambles on and on about until four in the morning and Mal would listen.

That's why she's done the most ridiculous things in the past twenty four hours because this was Evie and her dream. If Evie doesn't think it could be perfect, she's wrong because Mal would make it perfect.

"We got ten minutes before those doors open and we let the people in the waiting area in. Are there any questions?" Evie asks loudly as she walks to the middle of the room, Jay raises his hand, Evie huffs, "Relevant questions."

Jay puts his hand down, scratching the back of his neck as Evie begins to calm herself down.

The countdown begins and the moment the doors opened, she was in her element, welcoming celebrities and designers like they fucking knew each other since birth. Mal snorts, already aware of the people who don't even deserve to be here.

She runs to the DJ booth, staying by Uma's side as she watched everyone. Thankfully, she wore something underneath her jacket this time since Evie wasn't awake to lecture her on clothes. God, she can finally roam free without worrying if her lady parts were roaming free.

The casual chit chat stops and once everyone was on their seats, including Mal who had the very front row, Evie stood on the elevated runway, greeting and enchanting everyone in the room with her smile.

"Good evening to everyone who came. Thank you for taking your time to come here and conclude New York Fashion Week with me. Without further ado, I present, Evie's Four Hearts' Autumn Collection."

Mal jumps from her seat when Evie steps down the stairs, helping her down as Uma starts playing the music.

Like I said, Evie's runways were so full of life that it didn't even matter how her models walked. They weren't entranced by the walk or the perfectly practiced smiles. They were intrigued and fascinated by how unique they were.

They came in all shapes, sizes, colors and races, all sharing different stories with different walks, different smiles and different charms.

Maybe that's why Evie's was enjoyable. It's because it was so raw, genuine and just plain great.

That was always Evie's tag. Even back in the Isle.

While Mal was deemed as the leader, Jay as the thief and Carlos as the innocent, Evie was genuine. Despite everything her mom had instilled in her head, she was herself. And that's what made her stand the fuck out.

The moment Audrey steps out, everyone's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. It wasn't that it was racy or anything, it was bold.

Evie had the guts to put Audrey in the same set of clothing she wore when she tried to overrule Auradon. When she tried taking the crown.

She smiles, bewitching every person in the room with her smile, most especially Uma who fucked up the song, thankfully, not obviously.

What was more surprising was when Harry stepped out, him walking on his heavy combat boots syncing with the bass of the music.

He turns around, presenting himself as he holds a hook on his hand and a pirate hat on the other, the reactions on their friends were priceless.

He wore a coat similar to the one he owned on the Isle, the red long one, the only difference is, this wasn't tattered or faded but yet, he looked villainous.

The moment he stops near the pillar, the other models came out, smiling in complete joy as they finally finished with everything they've been working on for months.

Evie gets back on-stage, saying her concluding remarks before the event comes to an end.

Mal sighs in relief when the last person leaves, standing up from her seat and greeting Evie with a quick hug. "Now do we get to party?" She asks, Evie smirks in return.

The moment they got in the club, Uma found herself muttering holy crap under her breath.

Not only because it was filled with celebrities from corner to corner but because _this_ was the _same_ club she used to work for.

They all disappear one by one until the only ones left were Mal and Evie, both taking the VIP booth.

"Hey, I'm so proud of you." Mal smiles as she holds Evie's hand, running her thumb over the girl's knuckles. Evie smiles, feeling her chest hammer and sing in delight.

"Thanks, Mal. I couldn't have done most of the stuff if it weren't for you. Thank you for the efforts you've done. Thank you for making it perfect." She responds, Mal nods, "Look, I know you're dying to talk to Ralph Lauren so here, if you need me, text me, it doesn't matter what you text, I'll find you."

The moment Mal said those words, Evie hurriedly jumps, going over to civilize with people while Mal takes a shot of tequila.

It took a while for Evie to come back and it worried Mal so much. So she stands up, leaving the area and beginning to search for Evie.

"Hey, you guys seen Evie?" She asks Gil and Jay once she bumped into them, the boys shrug, leaving her to growl and go through more sweaty bodies.

She checks the restrooms but she wasn't there either. She also checks the bar, the dance floor again, the food table. She wasn't there.

Mal was about to give up when she sees a mop of blue attached on a wall, "Shit." She mumbles, pushing through every person as she sees a man forcing himself on her.

Evie tries kicking him away, shoving him and elbowing him but damn, the man was strong. She can barely even move. She tries texting Mal but her hand can't reach through her pockets. So she closes her eyes and accepts whatever is going to happen to her.

That's when the man, who she now identified as Peter, her ex-photographer, was yanked away from her. "Did you know you were sexually assaulting her?" Mal asks knowingly and casually, staring at her nails as Peter huffs.

"Who the hell are you? Why don't you go somewhere else? She's mine." He scoffs, a mischievous smirk forcefully drawn on his lips. That's when Mal began to growl, her eyes glowing green as Evie tries to calm her down.

"Yours? She isn't fucking yours, you asshole." Mal spits, inching closer to Peter who only looks down on her with a smug look on his face, "And what are you going to do about it? Yell at me?"

The taunting didn't go any further because the next thing that happened shut him up immediately. "Bet you're wishing now that you haven't asked that." Mal purrs, her voice dropping an octave as she retrieves her fist back, watching as the man fall back.

"Oh god, you're about to do something stupid and I can't stop you." Evie whines under her breath as Mal smirks, turning and smiling widely at the designer before squatting down to level with Peter. "Next time you even dare to try and _look_ at her, no, try to even _breathe_ the same air as her and I will hunt you down because no one, and I mean no one, gets to do shit to Evie like that and get away with it." Mal warns dauntingly before standing up.

She takes Evie by the arm and leads her back to their area, thankfully, where the girls were. "Mal, the boys were finding you! They're at the bar." Jane slurs a little, pointing to the direction of the bar as Evie sat down.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asks quietly, Evie smiles, "Yes. You're just a few steps away from me. Thank you, M. But really, I'm fine."

Mal nods, taking it as her cue to leave and joining the boys. She was zoned out most of the time, worrying about Evie and just thinking about her in general.

She didn't even care about the things the boys were talking about when she receives a text from Lonnie, telling her to come quick.

"I gotta go. Babysitter duties." She says, standing up and leaving the bar as she heads to their area. The one where Evie is now stupidly drunk. She looks at Audrey, equally drunk, then to Lonnie, the only sober one apart from a tipsy Jane and Uma.

"What the hell happened here?" Mal asks, prying Evie away from another shot, "Hiiii Mal!" Evie slurs, hugging her tight, Lonnie shrugs, "I went to the restroom because I had to pee and next thing I knew they were on their seventh shot." 

Mal groans, taking a look at Audrey who was now annoying the hell out of Uma, "Just sober Uma up, I'll take care of Evie." Mal tells Lonnie who only nods before smacking Uma repeatedly, Mal carries Evie, letting her wrap her legs around her waist as Evie held on to her. 

She takes a look at the boys on the bar, nodding her head and telling them to go and wrap it up before Audrey gets more drunk. Mal takes the Uber, telling them the hotel's location. "You're cute." Evie giggles, poking Mal's cheek repeatedly, the fairy sighs, "And you're drunk. Why did you do so many shots? You know you're a lightweight." 

Evie pouts, nuzzling her head on Mal's shoulder before mumbling something incoherently, "What?" Mal asks, removing Evie's head and facing her, "I said, because I want to! They knew I was competitive." She huffs, causing Mal to close her eyes and breathe out. 

The moment they arrived at the hotel, she was thankful that no one was in the elevator because Evie began laughing. She began snorting, laughing uncontrollably that it made Mal laugh as well. "God, Evie, you're so drunk."

Mal doesn't even realize they arrived at their hotel room, the penthouse where everybody else was staying. She puts Evie down on the bed, walking over to her bag and taking out some night wear, "Can you change on your own?" Mal asks quietly, sighing in defeat when she sees Evie dozing off. 

She approaches the girl, poking her side, "Hey, Evie, wake up, you have to change your clothes." She whispers, now shaking her lightly, Evie doesn't respond. Mal groans in frustration. 

She closes her eyes, unzipping the back of Evie's dress and peeling it off of her, "God damn it." She mutters, having the need to look at her because she doesn't want the shirt to get stuck. She puts it on quickly, prying her eyes away from Evie's half-naked body. 

She quickly puts on the shorts too before throwing the clothes on the hamper, tucking Evie underneath the sheets. "Goodnight, E." She whispers, placing a kiss on her forehead and turning the lamp off, about to leave until her arm was caught in a grip. 

Mal turns, raising an eyebrow as Evie smiles drunkenly at her, "I want- I want to tell you something." She slurs, pulling Mal strongly enough that she falls back on the bed, "Yeah?" Mal asks silently, Evie grins. 

"I love you." She says slowly, tapping Mal's cheek with every word as the fairy sat there flabbergasted, her heart kickstarting as she stares at the designer, "I tried, I," Evie pauses, having the hiccups as she closes her eyes. 

"I tried running after you but I was so, _hic!_ I was so, so, scared that, _hic_ , you would reject me, so I ran." She explains, smiling sadly as Mal watched her, feeling a hundred emotions all at the same time as everything came back to her. "T-That's why, _hic_ , I wasn't there when you came back."

Mal was frozen, not really knowing what the hell she had to do as she stares at Evie, "You were supposed to run after me?" Mal asked disbelievingly as Evie nods eagerly, "Yeah. But I still hate you." She pouts, folding her arms over her chest as she stares at Mal with a playful glare. 

"Really? Why?" Mal asks, leaning closer as Evie pulls her by the back of her neck, "It's because, I-I still love you." She mumbles, pulling Mal closer until their lips touched. 

Mal didn't know what to do, she was there, frozen, unable to move in shock just like their first kiss. But this was Evie, this was the same Evie that just told her that she's still in love with her. 

She pulls away, feeling the temperature in the room to rise as her cheeks burn, Evie smirks, a teasing glint evident in her eyes as Mal clears her throat. "Still a bad kisser." 

Mal rolls her eyes, kissing Evie again and this time, taking over, a whimper erupting from the back of Evie's throat. That time, when she pulls away, it was Mal who was smirking. "Not a bad kisser now, huh?"

They were silent, for a while, until Mal stops the silence, holding Evie's hands, "Can I tell you a secret?" She asks as the princess nods, "You promise you won't tell anyone?" Mal adds, making drunk Evie more intrigued. "I still love you too." 


	13. • XIII •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this is just a smol filler chapter, three more chapters and the fanfic is over :(

The moment the sun rose above them, Evie groans, covering her head with a pillow as her head begins to pound. She lies there, not remembering anything from last night except Uma challenging her to do more shots than Audrey. 

She hears the opening of her door, the noise from her friends outside causing her another massive pounding on the head. "Shut up!" She groans, removing the pillow from her eyes as she sees Mal, smirking down at her. 

Honestly, Evie wasn't in the mood to be fucked with so it wasn't a surprise to Mal when the girl threw the clock at her, catching it with one hand and placing down the advil on the other. "Come on you little drunk, time to get up." Mal teases, Evie doesn't move. 

"I am not moving until you tell me, honestly, what stupid things I did last night." She huffs, not noticing how Mal blushed, the fairy began to think, settling on scrapping off everything that happened last night that would surely make them awkward. 

"You got drunk with Audrey, I took you back here, changed your clothes and then you slept like a log." She lies, smiling sweetly as Evie scrunches her nose in disgust, "Are you sure I didn't do something stupid? Say something stupid, perhaps?" 

Mal just shakes her head, leaving the girl alone. 

Evie sits there, taking the advil and thinking. Something wasn't adding up. She should know, Mal was obviously lying. The question is, what the hell did she say or do last night that made Mal lie?

Mal was out and about, walking on the pool area as she remembered every single thing that has happened the night before. 

Her heart clenches, her mind goes to shambles and her stomach gets swarmed by butterflies as she thinks of the kiss. Their kiss. One that was seven years too late, one they could have shared if she hadn't left. 

Because if she never left, Evie wouldn't have the need to run after her and get scared, she wouldn't have come back and find Evie to not be there. 

Honestly, she's been blaming herself for the past few days, knowing that it was indeed her fault to why everything happened. They could've been together, they could've been married now or engaged. 

They could have at least been something by now if she wasn't a coward, if she wasn't too late. She hated herself, blamed every little thing on herself as she stares at the view of New York, remembering all the times she ran on these streets, the times she chased after her dream. The wrong dream. The one she shouldn't have ran after because she had all the opportunities laid out for her. 

Evie wasn't an opportunity, she's something you earn, you work hard for it to get her attention, for her to love you. Mal did that, she always had but she threw it all away and it pisses her off more and more as she thought of it. 

"Fucking stupidity." She growls in frustration, throwing a stone to the other roof of a building acoss from them, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say or what to even _feel_.

She's learned to not deal with emotions all her life and Evie fucks it up, the first time and now. Now she's back to fucking Mal's feelings. She ruins her, on and on, repeatedly day by day but every single time it's okay, Mal lets herself be ruined by Evie until she breaks because she's so helplessly, irritrievably in love. 

And it kills her everyday, knowing that she can't escape her, that she can't escape every feeling she has felt towards the princess. It was always Evie, even if Ben was in the picture, it was Evie. She fucking hates it. 

The moment Ben saw the fairy, he knew something was wrong. She was tense, clenched fists and a distant look on her blank face. He knew better not to pry but this was Mal, something goes wrong and she holds it in she'd break. She'd turn her backs to everyone if she can't breathe anymore with all the things dawning on her. 

So, being the brave lad he is, he offers her a smile, walking towards her as they took in the view of New York, both were just silent. Mal just wanted and appreciated the comfort of Ben being there for her, not talking, just there to offer her some presence. Ben just waits for her, he knew she'd break, he knew she'd eventually tell him. 

He isn't forcing her to, just trying to help her out so she wouldn't drown herself in emotions she still doesn't know how to even deal with. 

"You aren't leaving until I say something, huh?" Mal scoffs as she turns to Ben, offering her a weak smile as he shrugs, "It's up to you if you want to tell me, Mal. I'm here to listen to you." He says, placing his hand on Mal's shoulder. 

She was just silent, staring at the pavement beneath them, eighty floors down with people walking, some regulars, some tourists. Mal chuckles, remembering their first time here. 

"I got a question for you, Ben. Was it always obvious tha-" He doesn't let her finish, he puts a hand up to stop her as he continues her question, "That you've always been in love with Evie? Yeah, Mal, you were pretty fucking obvious. When we were together, engaged and all, the two of you are constantly eye-fucking that Uma considered it cheating." 

Mal drops her jaw, chuckling in disbelief as she banged her head on the railing, "Dear Lucifer, I got it bad, don't I?" She asks, facing Ben who was laughing along with her, "How did we move on from each other so fast?" 

Ben raises his eyebrows, caught off guard by the question, he knew the answer but it's the first time they even talked about it. It's a surprise. 

"Maybe because we didn't love each other as much as you and Evie love each other. You asked this because you still can't move on from her and clearly she can't move on from you too." He says knowingly, making Mal's jaw to clench. 

Again, she takes in a deep breath, hating every little thing about what's happening to her because this is the problem, she's the problem, she loved too much. She loved Evie too quickly. And now there was no way out of it. No exit holes, no vents to crawl through, nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

"Something happened between us last night and I swear to god, Ben, if you even try to tell anyone I will kill you and no one would find your body." Mal threatens, pointing a finger towards Ben who could only nod out of fear, she lets out a breath, lowering her hand as she leans on the rails. 

"We kissed, last night. Twice. We both initiated a kiss each." She says, looking at Ben who had an amused look on his face, a big grin, his eyes sparkling with joy and hope as his movements began to be sloppy, uncoordinated, too giddy. 

"Then- then that's great, Mal! You're making progress." He smiles, clapping his hands together as Mal shakes her head, "I wish. She doesn't remember anything about it, Ben. Besides, that's not the only thing that happened." 

Ben's eyes widened, his hands immediately covering his mouth and Mal can't help but think that he looks like a damn meme, "Y-You took the eye-fucking literally? You two did it?" He asks in disbelief as Mal jumps, shaking her head frantically. "No, you idiot!"

"There were some words that shouldn't have been said but at the same time, it has to be heard." She explains uneasily, Ben nods in understanding, "She told me that she was supposed to run after me but she chickened out because of the fear that I might reject her. That's why when I came back for her, she was gone." 

Ben gasps inaudibly at the new information, not really knowing that it was the reason why Evie left. All they knew, she left because Mal left, they never knew she was supposed to run after the fairy. 

"And we told each other that we loved each other. It hurts, because, sure, I told her, she told me, but she was drunk, Ben. She was drunk and I refuse to believe her because all I can think of is how can she ever love me when I left her?" Mal cries, letting some tears fall as she sighs, Ben smiles and pulls her into a hug, tucking her beneath his chin. 

"A drunken mind always speaks a sober heart. So what if you left? Why do you still love her if she left you without a goodbye?" Ben questions, knocking some sense into Mal as she looks up at him, "Because even if she'd do the stupidest, most craziest of things, I'm still so in love with her. I never stopped loving her." 

That was the answer she needed all this time. 


	14. • XIV •

There were no words to describe what Evie is feeling right now. One second, they were all in the jet, heading to Los Angeles, the next second, they were back and hoarding boxes to Auradon, then she and Mal were okay, and the last second, she was heartbroken. 

She stares at Mal, halfway out of the door as she held on tight to her phone and her bag, a pained expression on her face as the guilt and fright came together. Evie was standing there, tears falling from her eyes as her heart drops. 

"Mal, where are you going?" She asks, her voice breaking as Mal held tighter to her bags, not maintaining eye contact with Evie as their friends began to check what was happening. Mal was leaving and she didn't even bother to wake anyone up about it. 

"I-I had a job offer, I'm directing a new movie and if I want the job I have to be back in New York at noon." She admits guiltily, her voice shaky as she still avoided Evie's gaze. 

"You're leaving me, again?" She asks, voice breaking as her volume increased, their friends flinched, Mal didn't, expecting that kind of reaction as she stares at Evie with glassy eyes, guilt, pain and betrayal swimming in her eyes. 

Evie tried pinching herself several times, hoping to wake up from this stupid nightmare but she was awake. Awake and there's nothing she could do but cry as she watches Mal try to approach her, she shakes her head, stepping back, stepping away. 

"You fucking promised that this time you won't leave me and now, now when we're finally going somewhere you fucking break it!" Evie yells accusingly at her, shoving her away when she tried holding Evie, Mal whimpers in pain the moment she came in contact with the wall. 

No one dared to stop them, not a soul dared to intervene, "Evie, I'm doing this for us!" Mal shouts back, taking deep breaths as Evie's eyes flared with anger, "Us? Us?! Why do we need a fucking movie? This is all for you, Mal!" 

Evie growls in frustration, frightening their friends as Mal walks towards her menacingly, "Maybe it is, Evie!" She howls, stopping in front of Evie as her face turns red, her hands beginning to shake violently. 

"I'm doing this so you wouldn't have to fucking bear with me, Evie! I'm leaving so you wouldn't have to deal with my ass because I'm still in love with you even if I don't admit it!" Mal yells, a rumble erupting from the back of her throat while the others duck, afraid that she'll turn to a dragon. 

The princess stands there, still angered as she stares at Mal, a new wave of emotions running through her as Mal huffs, "Don't come after me." She mutters, taking her bag and leaving the house. There wasn't a trace of her despite the boys checking everywhere. The only thing she left was a burned down tree and a dragon footprint, then that was it, she was gone. Just six in the fucking morning and she's already gone. 

Evie groans in frustration as she collapsed, down on the ground, at the same exact place where she read Mal's email. She sobs, crying her heart out as Uma and Audrey began to disappear, having a heated discussion with Jane and Carlos as Chad comforted her, soothing her down with rubbing circles on her back. 

"It's going to be okay." Lonnie whispers, helping her up to sit at the couch, letting her cry on their shoulder until she calmed down. 

It hurts. Damn, it fucking hurts. And not because it happened before it meant it won't hurt again. It hurts more because this time there were no goodbyes. There was no act they were doing. They were actually in love with each other. 

What hurts more is that Evie heard it from her this time. 

_I'm leaving so you wouldn't have to deal with my ass because I'm still in love with you even if I don't admit it!  
_

She stops crying, removing her face from the now drenched sleeve of Lonnie's shirt, she takes a deep breath, shaking her head as she laughs dryly, wincing in pain as her throat begins to itch, dried from her cries. 

She takes a deep breath, staring at Ben who was holding her hand comfortingly, Jane, Carlos, Uma and Audrey had returned, all avoiding Evie's gaze as Jay sits beside her, putting an arm on her shoulders as she leans on him. "It's not too late to run after her." Gil suggests, quietly. 

Evie shakes her head, "She told me not to. She obviously doesn't want me running after her." She answers bitterly, taking a deep breath as she takes the water Harry has offered, downing it in one go, Ben scoffs, all eyes turned to him as he unfolds his arms, crouching down so he would be at eye level with Evie. "You're stupid." 

He doesn't acknowledge the offended look the princess gave her, he just stands up and look around, "This is stupid. Everything about it." He sighs, "When did you even back down out of a challenge, Evie?"

"This isn't a cha-" Evie begins but someone cuts her off, "Not a challenge, I know, we know. But since when did you even listen to her? Since when did you even listen to Mal? You heard it from her, Evie, she's still in love with you and don't even start on lying to us by saying that you don't feel the same." Carlos speaks up, staring at Evie with his wide brown eyes as she tries to retort, Jay shakes his head. 

"They're right, Evie. What do you have to lose? We're all grown now, you're a big designer, if you can do that, why can't you run after her? There's no email this time, Evie, this was real time, you heard it, I heard it, we all did." He encourages, pulling Evie to her feet, "Now tell me, tell us, what's the reason why you shouldn't run after her?" He asks. 

Evie doesn't answer, for there was nothing, there was no reason to give up on Mal. This time, the ending is different, this time, they're having their Happily Ever After even if it takes everything she had. 

The first thing she did was to ring her, call her repeatedly as she changed clothes, taking a small bag filled with her needs as she heads outside, "Jane, teleport me." She says, out of the blue, making Jane to smile and fulfill her duties, she steps by Evie's side, "Where to, Evie?" She asks, head cocked to the side as Evie sighs, "Midtown College."

Uma raises an eyebrow, "Why the hell would you go there?" She asks, stopping the process, "Look, take me with you, or Jay, hell, take all of us, it will just help you search for her easier." She suggests, making everyone else in the room nod. 

"What if she comes back?" Audrey asks, the question stopping everyone in their tracks, Jane and Chad look at each other knowingly, "We'll stay here, in case she comes back, I'll call you, just meet up, I'll open a portal and then you'll see her." 

"Take us to Times Square, then we'll split up." Jay says, taking a deep breath as Jane teleports them. 

It was a hasty process but it hurts, physically, of course. But Evie was immediately up at her feet, already heading straight to their old apartment as she rang Mal again. It was ringing, meaning she has finally landed somewhere. That was good. 

She passes through alleyways, quietly like a cat, quick and unnoticed by police as she enters the areas where she shouldn't be. It was stupid, honestly, but can anyone blame her? The love of her life is in New York, somewhere in New York, ignoring her because she can't accept the fact that she's still in love with her. Ridiculous, right?

Evie enters the building, taking three steps at a time as she jogs up the stairs, eventually landing on the floor where they were before. She stares at her phone, finding the address Uma has sent her. She knocks, once, twice, expecting Mal to open the door but of course, it wasn't her. 

"How can I help you?" The man asks, an innocent and polite smile on his face, Evie chuckles nervously, "By any means, did a purple haired girl stop by here today?" She asks, hopeful for something but the man shakes his head, "You mean Mal, right? The previous owner? I haven't seen her, no. But I did go to college with her if that helps. I'm Peter Parker, by the way." He introduces himself, offering a hand to which Evie took, despite the new acquaintance, she frowns, sighing in defeat, "Thank you for your time but I gotta go." 

He nods, closing the door as Evie runs to a different direction, heading straight for Midtown, maybe she'd land there, stay there for a while, anything. 

She calms herself, closing her eyes as she tries to think of something to keep her going. Love was enough, sure, but it's tiring. 

_"Do you want it to be?" She retorts, making Evie face her this time, an eyebrow raised, "If I told you that I want it to be, what will you do?"_

She stops, just, taking a while to breathe as she opens her phone, calling Mal again until the call drops, she then calls her friends, asking them if they've seen the fairy, they didn't. She moves forward, going to Midtown, only to find nothing. 

_"Then I'll do it. We'll start our happily ever after again. So, do you want it to be?" She questions again as the blue haired princess shrug, "Last time we got hurt when we tried having a happy ending."_

Evie hails a cab, entering it with such determination as the memory goes back and forth inside her mind, as if it's telling her that everything she was doing was worth it. 

She heads to the studios Mal has worked at, she even went to the places she and the other had worked at, still, no sign of Mal. No trace, no nothing. She wants to give up. 

_"That's not going to be a problem this time. Let's try a different ending." Mal smiles, a little too confident, "How can you say that it would be?" Evie hums, raising an eyebrow at Mal, "Because this time I'm not leaving you. And if I do, I'm taking you with me."_

Maybe she should just give up. Because Mal didn't take Evie with her. She left her alone, left her to fend for herself, left her and even tried to do it without saying goodbye. But it was Mal. She loves Mal despite all that.

_Evie reads Mal's face, sincerity written all over it, the smile genuine and for her. She can't help but smile and nod._

Fuck you, Mal. That was ringing on and on inside her head repeatedly, it was deafening, the silence of Central Park as she searched high and low, even bumping into Audrey at some point. 

_"Then yes, I want you to mean it." She answers, making Mal grin._

She wanted to give up. It was easy to give up. It's just the fact that you can stop, stop and never look back but she doesn't do it because again, this was Mal. If Mal leaves her, this time she runs after her. 

It doesn't even matter if she gets hurt all the time because this was Mal. And Mal was worth every single step, every single bead of sweat and every single penny. 

She was on her way to another studio when Carlos calls, immediately, she picks up, again, hopeful, wishing that they found her. "Carlos, where are you? Did you find her?" She asks frantically as she stops on the side, letting others pass by her, "Where are you? We're all together, Jane just called, she's back, Evie. She's back. Chad's having a hard time holding her down so tell us where, we need to be back immediately." 

"I'm in Central Park, near the gates of the zoo." She answers, Carlos ends the call, she waited for minutes, maybe ten, maybe five, she didn't know. But they came, everyone came, all looking tired and beat as Ben calls Jane, asking for her to open the portal. 

The portal opens and they quickly filed in, Evie was about to enter when it closed. She thought Jane had forgotten until a new portal opens, she sighs in relief, entering it. 

It had been way better than teleporting but it doesn't help that from the sunny New York skylines, she was met by a dark Auradon. She opens her eyes, slowly, not wanting to hurt her eyes. She expected a rumble going on, Chad holding Mal down, the others trying to help. She expected noise, curses, things getting broken but no. 

She was met by a trail of candles as she stands in front of their old dorm room, the hallways were dark, only lit by the small flames. She frowns, still, following the trail until she steps on the Tourney Field, a circle of candles surrounding a bouquet of blue roses. 

She picks it up, waiting for someone, for anyone, to jump out, to tell her that this was some sick joke but no one does. Instead, fireworks lit up the sky. 

She feels a little nostalgia, remembering the time Mal had asked her out to prom. That's when it clicked, only Mal would do this. 

She turns around, her heart soaring as she sees Mal, wearing a sheepish smile. 

"Is it bad that I had you run after me just so I could set this up without you knowing?"


	15. • XV •

**_I will fight, I will fight for you. I always do until my heart is black and blue. And I will stay, I will stay with you, we'll make it to the other side like lovers do._ **

_Mal peeks over the jet seat, prying herself away from Evie who was now passed out, sleeping so soundly that she didn't even move when Mal gets up, the fairy sighs, walking over to where Jane and Lonnie were, she sits down, "Can I talk to you girls?" She asks quietly, checking in on Evie again to make sure she didn't move._

_"Yeah, sure." Jane nods, scooting over and making space for Mal as she sits down, she sighs, "I need you girls to help me set something up." She whispers, Jane and Lonnie share a look, leaning closer to Mal who grins, "The moment we arrive at Auradon, I'm leaving in the dead of the night with the loudest yet not too obvious way possible."_

_Jane furrows her eyebrows at Mal, confused at what she was saying, "Just make sure Evie gets to see me before I set foot outside. Make us fight, I don't know, let her react, let me react." She tells them, Lonnie scrunches her face together, "Why?"_

_Mal smiles, pulling them closer as she whispered the reason, making the two gasp and jump up in their seats, "You can guarantee our help." Jane smiles, patting Mal on the back as she stands up, moving to Chad and Gil._

_"Hey, what's up, Mal?" Chad greets, eyes never leaving the screen as they watched the movie, Gil just offers her a hand, still watching, Mal smiles, "I need your help." She tells them, again, craning her head upwards to check on Evie, sighing in relief to see her still fast asleep._

_"What for?" Gil asks, his head finally turning to meet Mal's gaze, a smile plastered on her face as she whispers the reason, it was a shock that it made them pause the movie, both gasping as she grins wildly, "How can we help?"_

_"Well, for me to set it up, I need a distraction, of course." She smirks, "I'm leaving Auradon as soon as we get back home. I'm leaving in the most loudest, most obnoxious way possible and you just have to make sure Evie sees it before I even get out. Make sure I'll get caught red-handed."_

_"And then? How does that help?" Chad asks, Mal smiles, "Well, once I actually leave, I'll be setting everything up but I'll tell her I'm bound for New York. Search for me when I leave, meet me at the backyard, I'll give you guys some other pointers. But, just make sure she runs after me, okay?" She requests, smiling when the two agree, giving her encouraging smiles._

_She then returns to Evie, letting her snuggle close, Mal smiles, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head, "I'm sorry for what's about to happen soon, princess, but after that, I promise, I'll do my best to keep you the happiest. Even if I do it my whole life." She whispers, holding Evie's hand as they began to descend down in Los Angeles, she's almost ready. Almost._

_The moment they land, they all head to Evie's house first, the designer heading straight for her office, giving her the opportunity to sneak in Harry's room, locking the door behind her as the pirate and the King watch her curiously, "What's up, Mal?" Ben asks slowly, Mal smirks._

_"I need your help. No more questions. Just, make sure I get to make a scene later in Auradon." She says quickly, Harry raises an eyebrow as he shoves his clothes inside the box, "Care to elaborate, aye, lass?" He asks, making Mal sigh, "I'm leaving Auradon when we get home. I'll be loud, obnoxious, just make sure Evie sees me red handed." She adds, still, the two were confused._

_"Why would you do that?" Ben asks, placing Harry's items in a box neatly, she looks around, searching for cameras, "Because, I'm doing this." She says, presenting them with something, making them gasp, "Are ye sure about this, Mal?" Harry asks, pulling her into a hug, "Never been more sure about something."_

_"Why are you leaving, then?" Ben asks, peering into the item once more as Mal just shrugs, "I need a distraction, time to set everything up." She shrugs, the corners of her eyes crinkling as a grin spread on her face, "I'll tell her I have to be in New York. Don't interfere if we fight, you," She then points to Ben, "Make sure that she'll run after me. I'll text you the rest when you're all searching for me in New York."_

_"Ye can count on us, lass. Anythin' for ye." Harry winks, placing a kiss on her head as he turns her to the door, "Now go, don't make anythin' too obvious." He says, pushing her out as Mal smiles, now entering Audrey's room, interrupting her and Uma's conversation._

_"Is now not a good time? I can come back later." Mal chuckles nervously, the two shake their heads, "It's okay." Uma nods, ushering her inside as Mal sat on the bed, she hums, noticing how everything was already packed, probably used magic._

_"I need your help." The fairy tells them, the two nod, "I like this, you asking me for help." Uma teases, she rolls her eyes as Audrey leans her head on Mal's shoulder, "What do you need help for, Moors?" She asks, playing with the hairs on top of her head, scrunching her face at the sight of split ends._

_"I'm in need of help with this." She says, showing them the same item she had shown Ben and Harry, they had their eyes wide, jaws dropped to the ground as Mal smirks, "I-Is that-?" Uma stammers, pointing at the item, Mal nods, "Yeah, it is."_

_"Oh my god, anything you need we'll help you." Audrey cries eagerly, standing up to join Uma, the dragon shrugs, "I just need the two of you to make sure Evie will catch me leaving Auradon in the morning. I'll be as loud as possible, just make sure she gets me."_

_"Why would we do that?" Uma asks, Mal purses her lips together, "Because I need her out of Auradon while I set everything up. I'm telling her that I'm headed for New York. Ben will urge her to go after me, back her up or do something. Just, help her find me, split up, and when you do, teleport back to Auradon so you could help me."_

_The sea witch and the princess look at each other, then at Mal, "You can count on us."_

_The moment they boarded back at the plane, she sits beside Jay and Carlos, letting Evie and Ben sleep, both tired from the packing, "It's good that we're coming home." Mal mutters, looking at the two boys who both smile, "Is Mal going soft on us?" They tease, both sharing a high-five, she laughs._

_"I need your help." She says, turning back to see Evie still asleep, she sighs, facing the two again who had intrigued looks on their faces, "I'm leaving Auradon first thing in the morning. I'll be loud as I can and you have to make sure Evie sees me. If we fight, we fight, let it happen. I'll tell her I'm going back to New York."_

_Jay raises an eyebrow, about to ask her why until he sees the lump on her jacket, he gapes at her, eyes wide as Carlos mirror his expression, following his line of sight, "Are you-" Jay asks in disbelief, staring at the thing in Mal's jacket, she nods._

_"Isn't it too soon, though? I thought you guys were just working things out?" Carlos asks as he removes his gaze from it, Mal dismisses him with a wave of her hand, "We've lost a lot of time, Los. It's just right because even if we can't see each other for fifteen years, we'd still end up here."_

_The moment Evie enters her room, she texts everyone to go out, all offering her luck as she tells them her plans, "Is that clear?" She asks, they all nod, "I can't believe you're actually doing it." Jay smiles fondly at her, she nods, looking down on the ring, "Yeah, I know."_

* * *

"Is it bad that I had you run after me just so I could set this up without you knowing?" Mal asks in the softest voice possible, her hands were shaking, her heart was racing and everything about her was not functioning like they were intended to be. Evie just stares at her in disbelief. 

"You little shit." Evie mutters, just staring at Mal as she climbs down the bleachers, the candles that weren't lit now lighting up as she passes by them, it was awesome, she admits, but more on that later, when she isn't mad at this little bitch. 

"You had me run after you to set _this_ up? Did you know how _hurt_ I was?" She asks disbelievingly, stepping a little closer to Mal as the fairy scrunches her nose, shrugging, "I should be sorry but I'm kinda not." 

Evie breathes out, annoyed by Mal as the girl clears her throat, "I'm sorry I left." She apologizes, putting air quotes on 'left' because she really didn't. She was here all along, waiting for Evie. 

"Why are you doing this? Why did I have to be so far away from you? What's this set up?" Evie asks, looking around as more fireworks play in the distance, "Because I'm a little bitch." Mal answers with a smirk, annoying Evie more. 

"This isn't fucking funny, Mal. I ran across New York, went to your college, your old apartment, the _cafe_ you worked at, the studios you worked at, I searched _everywhere_ and you were just here all along?" She lists down, Mal just shrugs once more, walking closer to Evie as she clears her throat, a smile playing on her lips.

 _"I have loved you since we were 18, long before we both thought the same thing."_ She sings in the most annoying smug smile ever, taking Evie's hands, which, the fairy put up a fight with but still got it nonetheless. Evie lets herself to be twirled by Mal as she sang. 

_"To be loved, to be in love."_ She continues, taking Evie's waist as they danced under the stars, every anger that bubbled up inside Evie now slowly fading away as Mal stares at her with those same green eyes she fell in love, back when they were eighteen. 

_"All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you."_ The fairy pulls her closer, hugging her tight as they swayed in tune with nothing, only the chirping of crickets and the faint sound of water heard from the Enchanted Lake. 

_"I wanna love like you made me feel, when we were 18."_ Mal finishes, pulling away from Evie as she creates a space between them, "I might not be the best in saying stuff, Evie, we clearly have a lot of lost time. We wasted so much, waited for so long. So, want to cut the bullshit and let's get to the next chapter immediately?" She asks uneasily, hugging herself and shielding her body away from the cold despite wearing the thickest of her clothes. 

Evie stood there, her heart racing as everything slowly made sense, as everything went in slow motion, Mal sighs, looking at the sky and taking a deep breath before looking at her again, this time a little more confident, a little more determined. 

"I lied to you, Evie. That night, when you got drunk, we may or may not kissed and words may or may not be said." She says, Evie hung her head low, already scolding herself for being so stupid, Mal raises her head, putting a finger under her chin, "You told me that you were still in love with me, is that true?" Mal asks softly, Evie's lips begin to tremble. 

She doesn't speak at first, only biting her lip as tears escape, "Yes." She breathes out, finally admitting it as Mal smiles, "Well you're in luck because I'm still in love with you too." She smiles, "Look, I don't know what to say anymore so do me a favor and turn around." She says, turning Evie herself when the blue haired princess seemed to be rooted. 

Evie watches as the dormitories slowly light up, she feels her heart race, more and more as the lights from the school turn on, one by one, floor by floor, building by building, word by word until she stood there, gasping, the dam of tears finally breaking.

She turns around, more tears flowing out as her hands begin to shake, sobbing, she covers her mouth, gasping for air as Mal kneeled in front of her, the proudest and biggest smile she has ever worn drawn on her face. 

"Those seven years, we wasted a lot of time we could be together. We wasted a lot of opportunities, wasted a lot of memories. We wasted our whole relationship. Last time I did this, I was asking you for prom, something very far beneath what I'm doing right now."

"Evie, you're the most amazing person I have ever met, no woman in the world can ever change my mind on that because you're perfect. No one really ever is but you're different. And that's just one of the reasons why I fell in love with you, why I'm still in love with you."

"No amount of money, no amount of time can change what I feel about you, E. I've been in love with you, at this exact same place, at this same exact day, coincidentally, I didn't plan that, wow, I just realized that now," Mal trails off, making Evie laugh as she continues, "But, other than that, I've loved you since we were eighteen, Evie. No, I loved you way before but just realized it then."

"I thought love was just something idiots thought they felt, but you had this stupid hold on my heart that I could not break if I wanted to, and there have been times that I wanted to." She pauses, her voice breaking as more tears flooded Evie's eyes. 

"It has been so fucking overwhelming and humbling, hell, it was even painful at times, but I could not stop loving you any more than I could stop breathing." She continues, Evie thought she was finished but she wasn't. Mal chuckles, noticing how eager Evie was to answer her. That's a good sign.

"I might not be the perfect prince you always dreamed of or the most perfect person in the world, I don't have a castle with a thousand rooms or a house filled with mirrors, I may be the meanest, snarkiest, most sarcastic person ever but I'm so helplessly in love with you."

"So, cut the bullshit and skip it? Let's get our Happily Ever After?" She asks once more, Evie nodding frantically as Mal finally reveals the ring, a little shaky as she opens it, "Genevieve Morell Moors, will you make me the happiest Dragon on Earth? Will you marry me?" 

The four words Evie had dreamed of hearing, said by the person she always dreamed of. It was all here, laid out for her, everything, time stopped, her heart even might've stopped as well. Everything, she stops breathing. 

She couldn't bring herself to do anything but nod, frantically, eagerly, pulling Mal up on her feet as the fairy puts the ring on her finger, kissing her soundly underneath the moonlight as their friends cheered them from afar, Carlos' drone flying over them. 

Finally, actually, they were on their way to their happy ending. 


	16. • epilogue •

**_you're part of who I am. even if we're worlds apart, you're still in my heart, it will always be you and me_**.

"Are you sure that I can do this?" Mal asks as she stares at herself in the mirror, her nerves getting the best of her as she waits, waits for the time she stands on the end of the altar as Evie walks down the aisle, bearing the most beautiful smile and the most beautiful face as she carried the best thing in the world. Their twins, their children.

They were engaged for a year, Evie got pregnant with twins six months after the proposal, hence, why she was walking down the aisle, six months pregnant.

It was hard to explain how but let's just say that if you wish in something, if you're truly passionate about what you want, magic will find its way to help you around.

Jay shakes his head, remembering the time he fixed Mal's hair for prom, this was radiating the same damn energy.

"Relax, all you gotta do is stand there, watch her walk, make sure that your dad will hand her to you, don't fuck up your vows and kiss her, you'd do fine." He smirks, teasing her as the fairy huffs, shoving him aside as she adjusts her white suit, the purple rose sitting on her breast pocket.

"Do you think I'll be a great wife?" She asks, already feeling insecure as thoughts begin to cloud her head, telling her that she'll never be enough for Evie. That's when Jay stops her.

"Mal, you made Evie the happiest person in the world by being you. Just keep on doing that and you'll be fine." He smiles, holding Mal's shoulders and shaking her a bit, pulling her into a hug, "You two are perfect for each other. You're clearly meant to be."

"Okay, I might be the best wife but what if I'm the worst parent?" She worries this time, pacing back and forth as Jay silently groans, just wanting this to be over because he wants to make his toast.

"You and Evie managed to take care of Carlos and I. You two fed us, clothed us, gave us a second home when everything was fucked up, disciplined us and made us to who we are today. Now tell me, give me a damn reason to why the hell you won't be a good parent?" He asks, shutting Mal up as someone knocks on the door.

Mal panics, worried that maybe Evie got cold feet and ran away, or maybe she'll get cold feet and run away. Hell, it was so scary.

Audrey enters the room, a big smile on her face as she sees Mal, "Oh my god, you two really are perfect for each other!" She cries, pulling Mal in a hug as she tears up, the fairy nods, "Where is she? What does she look like? Is she okay?" She asks the princess, nodding at her as another person enters the room.

Ben gives them all a big grin as he peeks his head through, "Guys, Mal, it's time." He informs them, Jay and Audrey, both the best man and maid of honor, smile, Audrey taking Jay's arm as they went outside.

She takes in a deep breath, closing her eyes and smiling as she sees Evie, their two children, and her. She fought a dragon, a sea witch and a witch. Why won't she be able to do this?

Evie stands outside the cathedral doors, the annoying amount of paparazzi taking pictures of her repeatedly as Hades joins her, offering her his arm and a smile. "Are you ready, kiddo?" He asks, his tone was caring and warm, filled with concern.

Evie nods, shaking her head lightly as she looks down, the bump on her stomach evident, the god of the Underworld smiles, "May I?" He asks, about to put his hand on her stomach, she hums, nodding her head in approval.

"Hey there, dear grandchildren, it's your granddad. I just want you guys to know that your moms are getting married today. We're all excited to see you." He whispers, telling them a secret before taking Evie's arm again, the cathedral doors finally swinging open.

Mal stands at the end of the altar, watching in awe as Evie walks down, her face covered by a veil but Mal knew that she was still the most beautiful person in the room.

Her heart sings inside her chest, going in complete shambles as Evie steps closer and closer towards her, everything becoming clearer and clearer by the second.

The moment they were face to face, she can't help but cry, they were both finally here. They were finally in the middle of their happily ever after.

"Mal, you might be my daughter but I'm warning you. Take care of Evie with all your heart, make her the happiest girl not just in Auradon but the world. I know you don't fail in that area but do your best because the both of you deserve this happiness. Take care of each other, okay?" Hades asks, both nod, Mal taking Evie's hand as they went to the altar.

"You look gorgeous, hell, you look perfect." Mal compliments her fiancee as they walked up, Evie rolls her eyes, "I'm literally getting married to you, there's no need for you to flatter me anymore." She answers, making Mal scoff, "Please, I'd just compliment you more now that we're getting married."

The two were so busy whispering things to each other that everything else was a blur. Even their vows were a blur. "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce the two of you as wives. Mal, you may now kiss your bride." Fairy Godmother announces, cheers from the crowd were heard, whooping and yells of 'Do it!' coming from their friends.

Mal smiles, taking her wife's hands as she faces her, taking off her veil slowly, letting everything to sink in.

The moment Evie had her veil removed, Mal began to cry, pulling her close for a kiss as everyone witnessed their love for each other.

And now, it's actually safe if I say, they lived Happily Ever After.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"And that kids, ends my story of how me and your _mama_ got to live our happy ending." Mal smiles, shutting her imaginary book shut as her two kids yawn.

"Mom? How about Uncle Ben and the rest? Did they get their happy endings?" Their daughter, Felicity Rose asks, her voice tired yet still curious as she tilts her head to the side. She was an exact copy of Mal, except for the hair and the eyes, yeah, no. That was Evie.

Speaking of which, the princess leans on the doorway, a smile resting on her lips as she watches Mal talk to their children, repeating their story over and over again, night and night until they get bored and ask for another story. But still, theirs would be their favorite.

Mal turns around, sensing her wife's presence. Evie wore that teasing smirk on her face, approaching them, sitting on their son's bed. "What did you ask your mom?"

"Fel asked if Uncle Ben and your friends got their happy endings too. Did they, _mama_?" Their son, Carl Jeorge asks, his eyes wife with curiosity as he takes in Evie's figures. Except for the eyes and hair, yes, now that was what he got from Mal.

"They did. They actually did. Uncle Carlos had Aunt Jane, Uncle Jay has Uncle Gil, Uncle Ben has Uncle Harry, Uncle Chad has Aunt Lonnie and Aunt Uma has Aunt Audrey." She answers, making her children nod in realization.

That's when groaning was heard from the other side of the room, the light of her laptop illuminating her face. Natasha, the same kid from the orphanage, was adopted by the two after settling in on their new castle.

"What, you got a problem, kid? You wanna fight?" Mal asks jokingly as she approaches her other daughter's bed, punching her very lightly and playfully as the fourteen year old whines, pushing Mal away.

Evie rolls her eyes, tucking her twins into sleep as she approaches the two, "You, young lady, go to sleep. And you, you're coming with me." She says, pointing a finger at the two as she made her points, Mal nods, walking to her wife as Natasha yawns, "Goodnight mom, mama."

Evie smiles, placing a kiss on her head before leaving the room with Mal, holding her hand tight.

"We really got lucky, didn't we, love?" She asks fondly, staring at their children as she closed the door, Mal hums, nodding in agreement.

"And I got lucky with you. You're the most perfect person to spend the rest of my life with." She whispers, holding her hand as they take the stairs, going up a floor before entering their bedroom.

"I'm the one who got lucky. I love you to bits, Mal." Evie retorts, pulling the sheets over her body as Mal joins her, cuddling her the same way they used to.

"Goodnight, M." Evie yawns, nuzzling closer to Mal, the fairy smiles, kissing her softly before stroking her hair, "Goodnight, E."

There was no such thing as a 'Happily Ever After' in the Isle of the Lost.

There were no fairytale love stories and there were no dreams, only shattered ones smeared with darkness, bitter revenge and hatred filled with agonizing pain.

And the thing with the Isle was no parent ever had to feel pain, it was always the generation after them. It was them who hid the pain, who locked their own dreams away to make space for the revenge of their parents.

Their love turned to hatred, light turned to darkness. Chaos ensued their minds and turned their hearts to stone.

And it hurts, you know? It hurts how hard they tried to hide it with every moment passing when they knew they can do better.

So they did do better. Each and every single one of them.

Uma was hurt that she'd wanted to seek revenge against Mal and claim her turf when her dreams were only to free their generation out of their parents' grasp.

So she did. With the help of the other VK's she freed their generation and the next. She didn't seek for revenge but she began to seek for love and she found it. Found it in her princess. The one she wanted to spend her whole life with

It mortified Gil that he had to endure every passing minute of his father neglecting him for not being good enough for his family.

But that was the past. He wasn't afraid of him anymore. He doesn't have to endure him anymore. He was free from him and finally, he was good enough for someone.

The situation pained Harry so much because it was him who has to look after his two sisters while their pathetic excuse of a father swigs another bottle of rum and whiskey.

It doesn't hurt him anymore. Because this time, he knew his sisters were in good hands, taken care of in Neverland as they did what made them happy. He was in good hands here because he was with someone who made him happy. He had a King on his side, a friend, a soulmate.

Carlos grew up to be so upset that it was him who acted like his mother's slave, that he was treated more of a creature rather than her son.

But he wasn't anymore. He was no slave, he was no creature and he wasn't her son anymore. He was himself, he was Carlos. Finally, for once, not being treated by a slave to make someone else happy, he does it willingly.

Jay grew up to be distressed as his father spat at him and told him all the things he had regret doing, and it hurts because it included him but never the shit he had done to Jasmine and Aladdin.

And now, he doesn't remember all those harsh words that were said to him. But he remembers the happiness he has brought to his friends and the happiness brought to him. You can't steal a ray of sunshine but he had Gil and that was close enough.

Evie was horrified of her mother, the moments she could only remember growing up was whenever she tried to please the living fuck out of her when she was so much more.

And she proved it. That she was so much more than a pretty face. She was proud of herself, proud that she raised her children way better than what Grimhilde's best could ever be. She became a mother and a wife and to her, that was so much more.

Mal hated it. She couldn't bear another damned second inside that wretched island. She had to witness every little thing her mother had done just to keep her status up and running.

And now she doesn't witness it. Her kids see her this time and they don't see bad things, no, they see a purple dragon that would always give them rides to school whenever they're late, they see a mother, loving every inch of her family more than she can even breathe.

Finally, they found their endings, the ones they want to spend the rest of their lives with.

Last time, they thought that maybe, Auradon wasn't a place of happily ever afters because they didn't have theirs. But now, they do.

So, they all became happy, each of them contented. Loving each other every single day.

And that's all they ever needed. All they ever wished for.

So in the end, they lived Happily Ever After.

Maybe Auradon really is a place of magical endings after all.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it! the final part of this series. thank you to all those who supported this book right from the start. thank you for reading it, for voting and for sharing your emotions with me. this was a very quick ride (a week and both the first part and this was finished) but thank you all for staying. hope to see you guys soon!
> 
> p.s: would you guys want to read an alternate ending and sequel of this story? let me know!


End file.
